Construir el futuro
by Jaz Briefs
Summary: Construir el futuro toma tiempo, paciencia... y mucha suerte cuando se trata de unir a dos de los seres más orgullosos de todo el universo. Bulma y Vegeta, la prueba de que polos iguales no siempre se repelen, y de que se pueden crear los cimientos más sólidos a base de pura dinamita.
1. Afinidad

**Afinidad**

Por Jaz Briefs

La mujer contemplaba pensativamente las estrellas.

De haber sido una noche como cualquier otra, él habría atravesado el patio rápidamente en un malhumorado silencio, pasado por alto el saludo de ella e ido directo a la cocina por su cena.

En una noche cualquiera… pero esta no era una noche cualquiera y Vegeta estaba exultante.

Tal vez por eso no se molestó en desaparecer la impresionante aura dorada que lo rodeaba. ¡Que demonios! ¡Él era el Príncipe de los Saiyajin! Algo en su orgulloso ser quería exhibir su corona, la que por fin había conseguido después de un año de extenuante esfuerzo y que ahora sí lo reafirmaba como el guerrero más fuerte de todo el universo. Así que exhibió su transformación con un andar majestuoso por el patio… aunque el único público fuera aquella vulgar terrícola.

… pero ella no acusó la más mínima reacción. Pese a que su aura dorada contrastaba dramática con la oscuridad, pese a que las piedras vibraban a su alrededor rompiendo el silencio, pese a que su calor corporal formaba una burbuja contra la gélida noche… la humana no desvió la vista del firmamento.

Vegeta jamás lo admitiría, ni siquiera a sí mismo, pero esa indiferencia lo molestó profundamente. Su euforia se mezcló de pronto con un mal humor inesperado que le hizo apretar los puños con fuerza.

Bulma seguía ajena a todo, casi como ausente contemplando el cielo. Finalmente él emitió algo muy parecido a un gruñido y entro a la casa dando grandes zancadas al tiempo que su melena volvía a ser de un lustroso azabache.

–Humana estúpida –murmuró, pateando lejos la infortunada silla que se había interpuesto en su camino. La maldita casa estaba a oscuras.

Refunfuñando se dirigió a la cocina que también estaba en penumbras. Encendió la luz confirmando lo que su olfato ya le había avisado: la cena no estaba lista. La inmaculada cocina no tenía ni rastros de las humeantes cacerolas que siempre saludaban sus sentidos luego de un duro día de entrenamiento. Tampoco estaba ahí la irritante madre que siempre le lanzaba comentarios atrevidos, ni siquiera el viejo con sus cigarrillos y su mascota de ojos extraños, o las chatarras ambulantes que ayudaban con la mesa. La verdad es que la casa no podría haber estado más desierta. Apretó los dientes con enojo. ¿Cómo se atrevían esos insectos a desatenderlo de esa manera?

Como respondiendo su pregunta, un monitor cerca del refrigerador se iluminó de pronto.

–_Joven y apuesto Vegeta_ –el rostro de la rubia extravagante se había materializado en la pantalla– _mi esposo y yo volveremos más tarde así que no podré estar ahí para servirte la cena, pero descuida, la he dejado preparada para que mi dulce hija Bulma te la sirva. No te preocupes, debe estar por llegar, ya me encargué de informarle que te molesta mucho que te hagan esperar… aunque tal vez eso la haga retrasarse porque luces muy apuesto y varonil enfadado._

No cabía duda, así pasara siglos en esa casa jamás dejaría de sentirse secretamente incómodo ante las frases de esa mujer. La madre de Bulma se despidió agitando la mano alegremente y Vegeta, bufando todavía, exacerbado por las palabras de la Sra. Briefs, se dispuso a abrir el refrigerador para buscar su cena. No necesitaba la ayuda de la estúpida mujer terrícola como su madre había sugerido.

... pero un par de minutos después, Vegeta avanzaba con pasos rápidos al exterior de la casa. La maldita mujer estaba en el patio sin hacer nada y él no era ningún terrícola inferior como para tener que llevar a cabo tareas tan indignas. Preparar la mesa era tarea de los esclavos… y de las mujeres. Esta vez se detuvo frente a la humana que no parecía haber variado su postura ni un ápice.

–Oye terrícola, ¡mi cena no está en la mesa!

Ella parpadeó un par de veces, como si saliera de algún trance y apenas fijó su mirada en él.

–No te quedes mirándome como una estúpida, vamos, levántate inmediatamente y ve a servírmela.

–Mi madre…

–Ella no está en la casa –escupió impacientemente– No me importa a donde haya ido, sólo que tú estás aquí sin moverte. ¡Vamos, arriba!

Bulma abrazó aún más sus rodillas.

–Perdona, Vegeta. Seguramente en el refrigerador está todo. Sólo tienes que tomarlo y meterlo al microondas para que…

–¡El Príncipe de los Saiyajin no hará semejante cosa! ¡Es tu obligación hacerlo! Así que te levantarás en este instante y lo harás, mujer –ordenó perdiendo la poca paciencia.

–No tengo ánimos –confesó ella en voz baja– Si no quieres servir tú mismo la comida que mamá te ha preparado, puedes tomar el teléfono y pedir algo de comida a domicilio. A cambio de una buena propina y esa mirada asesina que a ti te sale tan bien, estoy segura que el repartidor se encargará de servir por ti –se acomodó mejor en el asiento– Vegeta, por favor… yo simplemente no puedo hacerlo ahora.

Respuesta incorrecta.

–¿No "puedes hacerlo" ahora? –se exasperó Vegeta– Yo te veo las mismas dos manos que siempre, idiota, y a menos que quieras quedarte con solo una, será mejor que te dejes de tonterías y vayas a hacer lo que te ordené.

Bulma suspiró profundo y se masajeó las sienes.

–No, no lo haré –dijo sencillamente con un tono diferente, frío y cortante, tan poco usual en ella– Te estoy ofreciendo soluciones y si no las aceptas no es mi problema. Ordena comida, come de lo que hay en el refrigerador o lárgate a los bosques y caza un oso, me da lo mismo. Pero déjame en paz esta noche, Vegeta. Realmente no estoy de humor para tus tonterías.

El Saiyajin se enervó con aquella respuesta, tanto que sintió dentro de sí un familiar calor en el pecho. Dio media vuelta y se largó pensando que no tenía caso perder los estribos y transformarse cuando todavía no aprendía a dominar la fase Super Saiyajin. Tampoco tenía caso matar a la estúpida humana (_"¿por qué no?" _Le preguntaba su mente), así que se alejó sin mirar atrás, dando un estruendoso portazo al entrar a la casa y prometiéndose que haría pagar a la terrícola por aquella insolencia.

Bulma se quedó en el patio hasta que las primeras luces del amanecer se dejaron ver. Sólo entonces emprendió el camino a su cuarto y se metió a él sin mayor ceremonia, sin saludar a Vegeta a quien se topó en el pasillo mientras se dirigía a su entrenamiento matutino y sin una palabra de disculpa por la noche anterior. El saiyajin la ignoró.

* * *

El Sr. y la Sra. Briefs regresaron ese mismo día de dónde demonios hubieran estado, así que Vegeta volvió a ser atendido a cuerpo de Rey, tal y como merecía… aún cuando esas atenciones no borraran su molestia contra la estúpida terrícola por el desplante de la noche anterior. Y hablando de ella, la humana no llenó la casa con sus gritos ese día, ni tampoco el siguiente. De hecho poco se le vio salir de su habitación salvo para tomar un poco de leche o un tazón gigante de fresas de vuelta a su habitación. Su madre fue la única en empeñarse en visitarla constantemente para llevarle pasteles y su aburrida chácara, tanto que al tercer día Bulma emergió de su habitación por fin, llevando su cabello nuevamente lacio sobre sus hombros (y no como si hubiera sido víctima de una explosión), un conjunto de ropa atrevido y muchas ganas de fastidiar a las personas a su alrededor.

Revoloteo por el laboratorio de su padre metiendo mano en los proyectos recientes, se le vio en el invernadero podando ramas y flores enteras con unas enormes tijeras y una expresión terrible junto a su madre, manejando a una velocidad supersónica por la autopista de la capital del Oeste portando mil paquetes de compras mientras los demás automovilistas se hacían a un lado aterrados… incluso se la vio fuera de la cámara de gravedad justo a la hora en que Vegeta terminaba de entrenar.

–¿Qué diablos haces aquí? –la cuestionó duramente secándose el sudor con una toalla blanca que al instante quedó ennegrecida y cubierta con algo de sangre.

–Vegeta… –sus ojos se detuvieron en el profundo corte que lucía su hombro. El saiyajin pensó que la mandaría al demonio apenas hiciera el amago de intentar arrastrarlo a su laboratorio para curarlo… pero Bulma pareció pensárselo mejor y, alzando la vista, preguntó en un tono casi alegre– ¿no crees que ya necesitas nuevos robots? Podría construirte unos nuevos con el triple de poder que los que tienes ahora, ¿qué tal? –El saiyajin arrugó el ceño. ¿Acaso era una clase de truco? Usualmente era él quien acudía al laboratorio de la mujer para ordenarle que le construyera un nuevo prototipo y ella la que se quejaba de sus pedidos argumentando tonterías, como que estaba ocupada con otros proyectos– Y ya que estamos, la gravedad de 150,000 es aburrida –prosiguió ella– tal vez podríamos hacer algo al respecto… ¿qué tal tirar hacia las 200,000 veces? Para un Súper Saiyajin como tú no debe representar ningún problema.

Se quedó sin habla un segundo, lo que le tomó a su ágil mente sobreponerse a la sorpresa. Así que la mujer sí lo había notado después de todo… y había decidido ignorarlo como si fuera una hazaña cualquiera. Por algún motivo el pensamiento había logrado que un extraño sabor a bilis se deslizara por su garganta.

–No necesito que una estúpida como tú se meta en mis asuntos –dijo finalmente arrojando la toalla al suelo– cuando quiera otras máquinas las pediré… y no a ti, sino al viejo. Es mucho más eficiente que tú y encima me ahorra parloteos imbéciles.

Bulma se quedó helada con la contestación. No es que Vegeta fuera precisamente un modelo de urbanidad, pero no esperaba un recibimiento tan brutal para su ofrecimiento. En el pasado tal vez hubiera recibido un asentimiento de cabeza. Y sin embargo en este momento pronunciaba unas palabras que, si bien no más hirientes que de costumbre, sí estaban pronunciadas con un tono venenoso que pocas veces le había escuchado.

Su mente de científica se esforzó al máximo en comprender por qué estaba tan molesto, pero sólo atinó a recordar su último encuentro en el patio. _"La noche en que…"_

–Vegeta, si estás molesto por la otra noche, quiero decirte que lo lamento mucho. Realmente estaba pasando por un mal momento y no fue mi intención que tú…

–¿Molesto dices? –la interrumpió con voz suave, tras una breve risa– No seas ridícula. Yo no desgastaría mis energías molestándome por algo que una humana insignificante como tú hubiera dicho o hecho. Y ahora apártate de mi camino, me estorbas.

Si su tono brutal la había lastimado, su indiferencia terminó de romper la tensa calma que había logrado imponer en su corazón.

–¡Eres un estúpido mono desagradecido, no sé ni para qué me molesto…! –¿acaso eran lágrimas lo que había aparecido de la nada en sus mejillas? Le pareció que sí, y estuvo seguro cuando escuchó un sollozo al tiempo que sacaba una cápsula y en menos de un segundo se alejaba volando a toda velocidad en su jet.

Vegeta se quedó petrificado, incapaz de sentir otra cosa que un profundo asombro. Nunca había visto a la mujer reaccionar de esa manera. Nunca, ni siquiera cuando se había esforzado por lanzarle insultos más fuertes a la cara. Usualmente ella los repelía con su descaro o se encargaba de insultarlo todavía más fuerte. Terminaban alzando la voz hasta que algún entrometido llegaba a tratar de apaciguar la tormenta. Pero al poco rato ya la tenía de nuevo a su espalda preguntándole alguna cosa estúpida como que si quería cenar o de dónde había sacado esa nueva herida.

Tan impresionado había quedado con el exabrupto de Bulma, que se olvidó que era él quien se suponía estaba molesto. Se dirigió a la casa aún confundido y cuando la madre de la mujer le preguntó por ella, sólo se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. La rubia lunática siguió comentando que era extraño que no hubiera regresado si se suponía que sólo iría a avisarle a él que la cena ya estaba lista. Vegeta terminó su comida en silencio, se dirigió a la ducha y dejó que el agua caliente se llevara cualquier otro pensamiento que no fuera la determinación de entrenar más duro para perfeccionar su transformación.

* * *

Se levantó con el sol, como siempre. Escuchó ruidos en la sala y alcanzó a divisar a la mujer frente al televisor, consumiendo una cantidad tan monstruosa de fresas que cualquiera la habría confundido con un saiyajin. Pasaba todo con una bebida terrícola espumosa cuyo sabor le disgustaba, pero que había aprendido a reconocer como "Champagne". Aunque levemente intrigado, siguió caminando sin más hacia su cámara de gravedad. La mujer volvió la cabeza cuando él abrió la puerta principal, pero no hizo comentario alguno. Siguió viendo la película terrícola llena de escenas de violencia y sangre.

* * *

–Deja de estar llorando como mártir y ve a reparar mi cámara de gravedad –ordenó una voz. Bulma levantó la cara sorprendida. No lo había sentido llegar… pero no era sorprendente considerando el hecho de que había estado muy ocupada la última hora llorando amargamente sobre la mesa del laboratorio. Se secó los ojos, repentinamente furiosa por ver invadida su privacidad.

–Ve y pídeselo a mi padre –respondió cortante, levantándose.

–Te lo estoy pidiendo a ti –respondió Vegeta cruzándose de brazos– el viejo no está ahora.

–Pues anda a esperar que regrese –Bulma empezó a caminar fuera del laboratorio pero una mano de hierro la detuvo.

–¿Qué diablos te pasa? –preguntó Vegeta con una voz baja, peligrosa.

–Me pasa que no estoy dispuesta a ir a arreglar tu cámara después de lo grosero que fuiste la última vez. ¿Acaso crees que…?

–No me refiero a eso –la cortó impacientemente, fastidiado– me refiero a los últimos días. Ya es bastante malo tolerar tus gritos histéricos y tu vulgaridad, pero esta actitud patética es mucho más repugnante.

–No te importa –fue lo único que se le ocurrió responder. Se había quedado sin palabras. Era el primero que se lo había preguntado de manera tan directa. El resto del mundo se había conformado con echarse a un lado cuando ella pasaba o a cuestionárselo silenciosamente cada vez que ella entraba en la habitación.

–Tienes razón, no me importa –respondió Vegeta después de un momento, soltándola. Parecía a punto de decir algo más, pero se lo pensó mejor y dando la vuelta, empezó a salir del laboratorio– pero ve ahora mismo a arreglar mi cámara de gravedad. Iré a echar una vuelta y más vale que esté reparada para cuando vuelva.

* * *

Los ojos de Vegeta no mostraron expresión alguna al verla ahí, dándole los últimos ajustes al generador de poder de la cámara de gravedad.

–Si ya la reparaste puedes largarte, necesito continuar mi entrenamiento. Ella asintió silenciosamente y tras guardar sus herramientas caminó hacia la salida. Vegeta se dio la vuelta para alcanzar el botón de encendido.

–Yamcha me engañó –le escuchó decir antes de que pudiera alcanzar el botón. Inconscientemente volvió la mirada hacia ella, que se había quedado muy seria en el umbral de la cámara de gravedad.

–¿Con que ese era el motivo de todo el drama? –hizo una pausa y un leve sonido despectivo– entonces eres aún más patética de lo que había pensado –se volvió nuevamente ignorándola, listo para prender la máquina, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo escuchó la voz de la mujer más cerca.

–Sería patético que me hubiera puesto en ese estado por él, es cierto, pero el problema iba más allá de eso.

–No me interesa –dijo Vegeta empezando a perder la paciencia. No tenía la menor intención de verse inmiscuido en una conversación sobre la complejidad de las ridículas emociones humanas.

–El problema radicaba en lo que el hecho significó para mí –continuó ella, pensativa. Vegeta se dio la vuelta listo para gritarle que se largara cuando la vio tomar asiento en medio de la cámara en una posición de flor de loto. Era una imagen sin dudar extraña, y eso hizo que se quedara mirándola unos segundos más– tal vez muy pocas personas podrían comprenderlo. De hecho, creo que tú serías el único que podría hacerlo.

Aquello sí que era una afirmación extraña y totalmente estúpida por parte de la humana.

–¿Qué yo podría entender tus lloriqueos por ese insecto? –la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro era de lo más elocuente. Estaba ciertamente divertido.

–No me refería a eso –contestó ella muy seria, sin dejarse provocar– me refería a que tú comprenderías perfectamente lo que el hecho me hizo sentir… habiendo sido tú, el mismísimo Príncipe de los Saiyajin, derrotado por Goku, "un guerrero de clase baja" como le llamas.

–¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nada? –preguntó, toda contención súbitamente olvidada. Jamás tendría el poder de mostrarse impasible ante ese tema. ¡Ese estúpido de Kakarotto…!

–Todo –respondió Bulma serenamente– tú eras el mejor de tu especie, el sujeto más poderoso de tu estirpe. Te sentías orgulloso de tus fuerzas, te sentías invencible, sentías que podías conquistar el universo dado el momento, cuando te lo propusieras.

–¿Tienes algún punto, terrícola? –la conversación por algún motivo lo estaba empezando a incomodar.

–El caso es que cuando Goku te derrotó te quitó todo eso –resumió Bulma– apuesto que jamás pudiste volver a verte como el invencible gran guerrero… después de saber que un "insecto" había logrado aplastarte.

–No sabes de lo que hablas. Ese imbécil no me derrotó, y ahora más que nunca le enseñaré que yo soy el guerrero más poderoso del universo. ¡Lo aplastaré a él y a esas cucarachas que lo ayudaron la última vez… y de paso también volaré la tierra! ¡Nadie derrota al Príncipe de los Saiyajin, NADIE! –estaba enfurecido de nuevo. La terrícola había descrito con una precisión maldita sus sentimientos hacia el infeliz de Kakarotto y no estaba dispuesto a permitirle que siguiera burlándose de él– ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!

–Yo me sentí igual que tú hace poco –confesó sin inmutarse, sin hacer ni el menor movimiento de levantarse.

El comentario lo desubicó ligeramente, tanto que dejó escapar una carcajada sarcástica.

–Dudo mucho que una terrícola insignificante como tú tenga alguna idea. ¿Cómo podrías…? ¡Que idea más estúpida!

–Has pasado más de un año viviendo en la Tierra… pero se ve que no tienes idea de cómo funcionan las cosas en este planeta. No es de extrañar, pasas todo el tiempo encerrado… –la mirada furiosa de Vegeta le hizo ver que debía llegar al punto de manera rápida si no quería terminar provocando una tragedia– pero bueno, el caso es que este planeta no tiene un Rey absoluto como tu planeta, le damos un valor distinto a la fuerza y más…

Hizo una pausa y toda su serenidad se diluyó dejando paso a la mueca consternada que le había visto en los últimos días.

–… pero si hubiera una Princesa en este planeta, esa sería yo.

Vegeta parpadeó confundido unos segundos y seguidamente rompió a reír con las carcajadas más estruendosas que alguien hubiera escuchado jamás en esa cámara de gravedad.

–¡Terrícola, tengo que reconocer que a veces ustedes pueden llegar a ser terriblemente divertidos…!

–Búrlate si quieres –en su tono no había el más leve signo de molestia– pero te digo la verdad. Como te mencioné antes, la supremacía en la Tierra se mide de manera diferente que en tu planeta natal. Aquí importan cosas diferentes para determinar quién es el… ¿debería decir "el clan más poderoso"? Digo, para hablar en tus términos. Pues bien, lo creas o no, mi familia vendría siendo ese clan. Somos la familia más adinerada de todo el planeta, la compañía más brillante en materia tecnológica que en nuestro planeta lo es todo… ¿puedes pensar en los tsufurujin? En esa civilización seguramente reinaban los más inteligentes. Y es nuestro caso…

–Los tsufurujin eran basura –cortó él dejando de reír– basura insignificante que mi padre aplastó sin esfuerzo. Por eso les arrebató su planeta y se convirtió en Rey.

–Los tsufurujin tenían poco que hacer contra la fuerza de los saiyajin –concedió Bulma calmadamente. Vegeta, sin proponérselo, asintió complacido– pero considera que en la tierra no existían los saiyajin… bueno, salvo Goku pero él es tan calmado que para el caso no cuenta. Por lo tanto el dominio del planeta recaía en el más listo. Mira, yo sé que te cuesta trabajo creerlo porque este planeta está en completa paz, pero mi padre y yo fácilmente habríamos podido construir tecnología suficiente para someter al resto de los humanos a nuestras manos.

–Pero no lo hicieron –dijo Vegeta comenzando a impacientarse nuevamente– viven tranquilamente junto con los otros terrícolas, como iguales, sin ser superiores en absolutamente nada.

–Eso es porque mi padre ama la paz y le hace feliz vivir de esta manera. Pero en cuanto a que no somos superiores en absolutamente nada… ¿Estás seguro? –ironizó ella– insisto Vegeta, tal vez se deba a que no conoces demasiados hogares, pero créeme si te digo que muy pocos humanos tienen el nivel de vida que tienes tú aquí. Muy pocas familias en el mundo podrían concederte todos y cada uno de tus caprichos sin la menor objeción, ofrecerte las montañas de comida que consumes diariamente sin que nos suponga el menor problema. Apuesto –prosiguió echándose hacia adelante retadoramente– que muy pocos lugares podrían tratarte a cuerpo de Rey como hacemos nosotros.

–Viven mejor que el resto, ¿y eso qué? –Vegeta empezaba a impacientarse nuevamente– termina con tu cháchara inútil y lárgate de una vez.

–Me sentía superior –dijo tras un suspiro– sentía que no había terrícola en el mundo más adinerada e inteligente que yo. Y sé que tengo la razón… eso sin contar que soy increíblemente hermosa e intrépida. Dices que no dominamos el planeta y tienes razón, pero yo siempre sentí que podía hacerlo si lo deseaba, que podría doblegar a cualquiera con un chasquido de mis dedos, con tan solo mi voluntad… pero a pesar de eso… a pesar de eso Yamcha me engañó…

Vegeta le dio la espalda nuevamente. Había tenido suficiente de parloteo imbécil, iba a prender su cámara de gravedad y ponerse a entrenar incluso si la estúpida mujer no salía pronto. Tal vez sentirse aplastada por la gravedad le diera una lección para la próxima vez… si sobrevivía.

– …Me engañó con una mujer que no es ni la mitad de lista, ni la mitad de hermosa, que no tiene ni una milésima del dinero que tengo yo. Y por supuesto, que no está ni cerca de ser lo valiente que soy yo. Hace mucho que no sentía lo mismo por Yamcha, pero su traición me dolió porque eso… lastimó mi orgullo –el dedo de Vegeta, que había estado a punto de presionar el botón se detuvo de repente. Vio de nuevo el rostro de la terrícola e increíblemente, estuvo seguro de que su expresión era la misma que la que alguien le hubiera visto a él, de haber estado a su lado mientras viajaba en su nave luego de la derrota en la Tierra.

La mujer dejó escapar una risa amarga.

–De repente me hallé preguntándome de qué demonios me servía ser la mejor terrícola del planeta… si no podría conservar a Yamcha a mi lado. Quiero decir, ¿no debería haber estado él de rodillas a mis pies? ¿Agradecido con todos los Kamis del universo por tener la oportunidad de estar al lado de una Reina… que digo una reina, de una Diosa como yo? ¿Y entonces por qué me cambiaba por esa… esa mujer? ¿Qué me había perdido? –Bulma alzó los ojos hacia Vegeta y lo encontró mirándola sin desprecio por primera vez en toda la conversación– incluso tuve un mal momento en que me cuestioné si no sería que en realidad la mujer tenía alguna virtud oculta de la que yo carecía por completo… –dejó escapar otro suspiro largo, pero esta vez su rostro mostró determinación al tiempo que se ponía de pie– pero al final me he dado cuenta de que no hay tal cosa. Yo sigo siendo el mejor partido que este mundo pueda ofrecer… pero Yamcha es sencillamente demasiado estúpido para notarlo. Puede que algún día se arrepienta de ese error… o puede que no, pero no me interesa ya. No tiene nada que ver conmigo y por supuesto que no voy a dejar que eso cambie jamás la percepción que tengo sobre mí. No volveré a olvidar lo que soy por causa de un cretino.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un muy largo rato. Bulma lo consideró una buena señal. Sin decir nada tomó su maletín y se encaminó a la salida. Estando a punto de cruzar el último escalón se detuvo para agregar en un tono mucho más ligero:

–No me costó mucho reparar tu cámara de gravedad, por cierto… es que las cosas suelen dejar de funcionar cuando "alguien" le arranca una pieza intencionalmente… sobre todo si ese alguien es un poderoso Super Saiyajin. Y es realmente curioso que pase justo cuando mi padre anuncia que se va de la ciudad por un par de días…

–No entiendo de qué hablas –murmuró con desprecio, dándose la vuelta… tal vez para ocultar el súbito calor que había subido por su rostro.

–Oh, no importa, diviértete –se despidió cerrando la puerta.

Vegeta activó por fin la máquina… que automáticamente encendió a 200,000 G. Su cuerpo se dejó caer al piso al tiempo que sus ojos se abrían por la sorpresa. Sólo un segundo le tomó convertirse en Súper Saiyajin y la presión en su pecho disminuyó en el acto pudiendo moverse libremente una vez más.

La pantalla frente a él se encendió y ahí estaba la mujer de nuevo, mostrándole su sonrisa descarada de siempre.

–Vaya, esa sí que es una transformación impresionante. Sé que Goku también es un Super Saiyajin, pero creo que tú luces más…

–¡Kakarotto es un insecto a mi lado, mujer, mi transformación es mucho más poderosa que la suya!

–Tú eres EL Super Saiyajin –aceptó Bulma con una sonrisa y por una vez lo dejó mudo– y yo la terrícola más interesante del planeta. Eso nos deja en casi un empate, ¡quién lo iba a pensar!…

Cortó la comunicación después de una risita, antes siquiera de que Vegeta hubiera podido lanzarle algún comentario.

Y aunque el saiyajin entrenó impecablemente las siguientes horas, no pudo evitar que una parte de su mente vagabundeara entre las palabras que le había dicho la humana.

_"Eso… lastimó mi orgullo"._

–Quién lo iba a pensar –murmuró con lo que hubiera podido ser la sombra de una sonrisa.


	2. Provocación

**Provocación**

Por Jaz Briefs

El calor había caído con todo su rigor sobre la Capital del Oeste. Vegeta había decidido ir a buscar algo de líquido antes de proseguir su entrenamiento, queriendo la fortuna que justo cuando él salía de la cámara de gravedad, Bulma se encaminaba descalza rumbo a la piscina. La ropa que estaba usando (si es que así se le podía llamar) dejaba poco a la imaginación.

–Ojos al frente, Vegeta, no queremos que alguien resulte herido –dijo con picardía al notar que el saiyajin se le había quedado viendo más tiempo del usual

El soltó un bufido de desagrado –¿Tienes siempre que ser tan vulgar?

La pregunta usualmente le habría arrancado una sarta de insultos, pero últimamente la mujer actuaba de manera extraña. Se llevó las manos a las caderas al tiempo que adoptaba una actitud retadora.

–¿Tienes siempre que estar repitiendo ese discurso de ser el Príncipe de los Saiyajin, el guerrero más fuerte del universo y todo eso?

Vegeta soltó un gruñido. No le gustaba en lo absoluto el tono ni la sonrisa complacida de esa humana insolente.

–SOY el Príncipe de los Saiyajin, terrícola, un guerrero con fuerzas que están más allá de tu imaginación. Harías bien en recordarlo.

–Vaya, entonces si comprendo bien, la razón por la que lo repites todo el tiempo es porque es la verdad… –insinuó ella con inocencia.

–¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ! –declaró arrogante cruzándose de brazos

La sonrisa de Bulma se hizo más amplia –bueno, pues… lo mismo pasa conmigo –prosiguió ella con un tono mucho más ligero dándole la espalda y comenzando a caminar nuevamente hacia la piscina –SOY la humana más hermosa de este planeta, así que no veo que hay de malo en recordárselo a los que están a mi alrededor… –se desprendió sensualmente del pareo que cubría su minúsculo bikini– Incluso si puedo ver que ya lo notan –insinuó antes de volverse para guiñarle coquetamente y zambullirse en la piscina.

Vegeta bufó y se alejó a grandes zancadas de ahí. Esa terrícola insolente, ¡¿cómo se atrevía a hablarle así?! ¿Acaso estaba burlándose de él? Tal vez debería demostrarle de una vez y para siempre que semejante comportamiento estúpido no iba a ser tolerado. Se volvió a mirar la piscina ya lejana donde ella era apenas un punto rojo que daba brazadas desenfadadas.

Sintió un escalofrío que no se explicó; decidió que lo mejor era olvidarse de esa vulgar mujer y concentrarse en su entrenamiento. Fue tan concienzudo en su concentración que se olvidó también de los líquidos que supuestamente iba a buscar a la cocina y en su lugar se dirigió nuevamente a entrenar. No salió de su cámara de gravedad por las siguientes 10 horas.


	3. Revelación

**Revelación**

Por Jaz Briefs

Desde que había logrado transformarse en Súper Saiyajin, el humor de Vegeta había tenido un cambio dramático. Eufórico, convencido de que las cosas habían vuelto por fin a su curso natural (siendo él el guerrero más poderoso de todo el universo) estaba mucho más dispuesto a tolerar las pequeñas molestias que anteriormente encontraba insoportables. Y aunque ello no significaba ni por asomo que se hubiera domesticado o vuelto más civilizado, ya no parecía decidido a odiar todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Últimamente se conformaba con guardar un hosco silencio en presencia de otros "terrícolas" e incluso, de vez en cuando, contestaba alguna pregunta que Bulma le hacía. Actuaba así por puro aburrimiento, por no tener mejor cosa con que llenar sus tediosas cenas. La compañía de la humana no le era agradable en absoluto, pero la toleraba porque de cuando en cuando hasta su aburrida cháchara era mejor que el silencio. De igual manera, que sintiera un estremecimiento no totalmente desagradable cada vez que la humana se paseaba semidesnuda delante de él... bah, eso no era nada. Simples impulsos primarios que se explicaban por el hecho de que el físico de la terrícola era relativamente atractivo. Bueno, ¿y qué? En la Tierra había millones de terrícolas igual a ella. Cualquier humana podría provocarle las mismas sensaciones si la miraba lo suficiente... y si él era lo suficientemente estúpido como para dar espacio en su mente a tales tonterías. Pero no iba a hacerlo. Habiendo ignorado tentaciones mucho más fuertes en su vida, sería tremendamente fácil ignorar la que estaba empezando a constituir la humana... o eso pensaba él.

Un rumbo similar había empezado a tomar la mente de Bulma. Ella no era de piedra y con los meses que había pasado conviviendo con el saiyajin se había dado cuenta que su presencia no le era desagradable. Tal vez fuera efecto de la soledad recién descubierta ahora que ya no tenía a Yamcha, sí, eso debía ser... se dijo que había empezado a cenar a la misma hora que él porque era una chica considerada y educada, porque tenía modales a diferencia de ese bárbaro saiyajin… pero su inteligente mente pronto dejó de poner esas excusas una noche en que Vegeta explotó su cámara de gravedad (de nuevo) y ella se vio ¿forzada? a curarlo. El asunto no había sido demasiado grave, pero la onda explosiva le había producido numerosos cortes en la espalda que ella se había negado terminantemente a desatender.

Resoplando, quizá más débil de lo que jamás admitiría, Vegeta había consentido en que ella lo curara y Bulma había pasado cerca de media hora limpiando aquellas heridas, totalmente confundida con los escalofríos que sintió cuando las yemas de sus dedos hicieron contacto con la piel del saiyajin por primera vez. Él no pareció notar nada... aunque juraría que su piel estaba erizada. ¿Acaso eran imaginaciones suyas? Se abofeteó mentalmente, obligándose a guardar la compostura y trabajar lo más eficientemente posible… pero el pensamiento se le iba una y otra vez hacia rumbos que nunca hubiera creído posibles. Cuando menos pensó ya había terminado de curar sus heridas... pero aún no se sentía capaz de retirar las manos de aquella piel que estaba tan cálida que casi quemaba. Se preguntó si la temperatura corporal de Vegeta era siempre tan alta. Se preguntó cómo se sentiría abrazarse a él en una noche fría después de…

–¿_Ya terminaste, terrícola?_ –le había preguntado con voz queda, sacándola de sus ensoñaciones.

_–A-Acabo de terminar_ -había tartamudeado retirando las manos al instante, ruborizada, sintiéndose pillada en infraganti. Vegeta sin embargo, no había hecho el menor comentario. Y así había quedado el asunto.

A base de aquella experiencia es que ella, inteligente como pocas, objetiva por naturaleza y con cierta desvergüenza innata, finalmente había admitido la razón "inconsciente" por la que había invitado a ese sanguinario saiyajin a compartir su techo en primer lugar.

_"No te permitiré que me hagas nada malo, aunque me encuentres muy atractiva"_ le había dicho hacía ya meses aquella primera vez que lo invitó a vivir en la Corporación Cápsula. Pues bien, había llegado el momento de admitir que últimamente no sólo estaba sintiéndose dispuesta a permitírselo, sino que tenía deseos de alentarlo para que lo hiciera.

_"¿Y por qué?"_ trataba de razonar su mente. Después de todo, Vegeta no era guapo como Yamcha, ni simpático como Krillin, ni amigable como Goku… pero era atractivo a su manera, bastante inteligente como había descubierto a base de escuchar sus razonamientos, y tenía algo en su difícil personalidad que retaba e intrigaba a Bulma a partes iguales.

Y como ella nunca fue de las que se quedaban cruzadas de brazos una vez que habían admitido que deseaban algo, decidió sin darle demasiadas vueltas, que iría a por él.

En un inicio trató de emplear las mismas tácticas que tan bien le habían funcionado en el pasado. Pasearse por la casa con menos ropa de la usual justo a las horas que él terminaba de entrenar, visitar más seguido la piscina, tomar baños de sol frente a su cámara de gravedad… jamás conoció hombre que se mostrara indiferente ante su despampanante físico (bueno, sólo Goku… pero él era definitivamente un hombre extraño). Pensó que sería pan comido atraerlo y propiciar un encuentro más cercano... pero Vegeta jamás acusó otra reacción que arquear ligeramente la ceja o hacer algún comentario sobre lo vulgares que eran las terrícolas.

Esa reacción la desubicó. Quizá el hecho de no ser capaz de atraerlo como había hecho con el resto de los hombres que habían pasado por su vida fue lo que la motivó a prestarle más atención y tratar de atraerlo con más insistencia. Él siguió mostrándose testarudamente indiferente.

Al cabo de un tiempo su vanidad empezó a resentirse, su irritación fue en aumento y termino refunfuñando que aquel bruto se había quedado ciego de tanto entrenar, que después de todo no se podía esperar que un extraterrestre apreciara la belleza terrícola y que finalmente tampoco le importaba lo que él pensara… hasta que un día, en su acostumbrado paseo hacia la piscina, lo atrapó observándola fijamente con una intensidad que nunca había visto en su mirada y que la hizo estremecerse. No permitió que el sonrojo llegara a su cara y disimuló lo mejor que pudo con una broma. _"Ojos al frente, Vegeta"_ le había dicho con picardía, obteniendo una predecible y malhumorada respuesta. El intercambio había durado poco, pero ese día Bulma se había dado cuenta por fin de que el saiyajin no era de piedra después de todo. Lo disimulaba bien, mejor que cualquier otro hombre que hubiera conocido, pero definitivamente él también se sentía seducido por su belleza (o con esos términos lo había pensado victoriosa a solas en su habitación, rememorando la intensa mirada del saiyajin una y otra vez). Pensó que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que sucediera algo que rompiera esa tensión entre ellos...

... pero casi como si algo lo hubiera puesto en guardia, Vegeta estuvo mucho más esquivo e indiferente que nunca los días que siguieron.

Tal vez cualquier otra mujer habría llegado a la conclusión de que todo había sido producto de su imaginación y dejado el asunto por la paz… pero ella no era cualquier mujer, era Bulma Briefs. No iba a abandonar así como así. Se había convertido en una especie de lucha de voluntades, en una casi obsesión entre su vanidad y la terquedad del saiyajin.

Bulma no recordaba haber perdido nunca en esos terrenos… aunque quizá había encontrado por fin un oponente digno de su testarudez.

Y para cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no sólo se trataba de vanidad, deseo y mero capricho... cuando aceptó por fin que ya no sólo era una competencia para ella… el asunto ya se le había ido de las manos.

* * *

La humana había adoptado la irritante costumbre de molestarlo mientras cenaba. Los otros terrícolas parecían haber entendido el mensaje y lo dejaban comer tranquilo en el comedor principal, yéndose por lo general a la sala a tomar café y a hablar de tonterías… pero ella no. Siempre tomaba su cena en la misma mesa y a la misma hora que él. Y aunque la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba callada, de vez en cuando le daba por abrir la boca para hacer gala de su curiosidad terrícola. Vegeta odiaba esas ocasiones.

–Vegeta, ¿cómo hacían los saiyajins para escoger pareja? –preguntó de repente una noche. Podría haber hecho lo que hacía todo el tiempo –ignorarla, seguir comiendo e irse sin mayor ceremonia– pero su entrenamiento había ido mejor que de costumbre ese día y estaba de buen humor.

–No en la forma absurda en que hacen ustedes los terrícolas –dijo finalmente, con una sonrisa despectiva– nosotros no perdíamos el tiempo con sentimentalismos estúpidos. Para nosotros los saiyajin, lo único relevante del apareamiento era asegurar una descendencia poderosa.

–¿Ya, pero como hacían eso?

–Haces demasiadas preguntas, mujer. Me molestas.

–Oh, vamos –insistió ella suavizando el tono– ¿cómo hacían?

–Poder de pelea –dijo al cabo de un rato, casi a regañadientes– las hembras nunca fueron ni de cerca tan fuertes como los machos, pero algunas mostraban niveles de pelea mucho más notables que el resto. Esas eran las escogidas para engendrar a los hijos de los guerreros de élite –se tomó un segundo para sonreír maliciosamente– claro, los de clase baja como Kakarotto no tenían derecho a escoger y tenían que conformarse con las sobras.

–Imaginaba que era algo como eso –murmuró ella pensativamente, luego de un momento.

–Y si ya te lo imaginabas… ¿por qué me haces perder el tiempo con tonterías? –preguntó volviendo a comer.

Ella descansó la cabeza sobre sus palmas, sonriéndole juguetonamente.

–Oh, vamos, no seas tan amargado, sólo trataba de charlar un poco. ¡Eres tan reservado a veces!

–Será porque no disfruto con conversaciones absurdas –dijo terminándose la última porción en su plato y levantándose. Bulma lo dejó ir sin poner objeciones, aparentemente concentrada al máximo en una idea repentina.

* * *

Unos días después, Bulma irrumpió en el comedor mucho más tarde de lo usual, cuando sus padres ya se habían retirado de la sala. Encontró al saiyajin todavía ocupado devorando una copiosa cena. El entrenamiento había sido más duro de lo usual.

–Los saiyajin no tenían capacidad para sentir el poder de pelea, ¿cierto? –preguntó sin preliminares, sentándose en el asiento que quedaba justo a la derecha de Vegeta.

–¿Por qué preguntas eso? –se había tomado su tiempo para responderle a la humana.

–Es obvio. Si hubieran podido hacerlo, no habría tenido que usar esos estorbosos rastreadores que encima se estropeaban a la menor provocación.

No podía negar la lógica en aquella afirmación. La humana ya había demostrado que no era completamente estúpida. Vegeta le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

–Entonces… ¿qué poder de pelea habría necesitado tener una mujer para ser considerada candidata digna a... la cama real?

La bebida salió despedida directamente por los orificios nasales de Vegeta antes de que pudiera evitarlo. No estaba seguro de haber oído bien. Ella lo miró fijamente; tenía un aire provocativo, casi juguetón... que lo puso instantáneamente furioso.

–¡No toleraré que una insignificante humana se burle de mí! –rugió levantándose.

–¡Oh, no te lo tomes a mal! –se había levantado también y posado su mano en el hombro de él, tratando de detenerlo– Por favor Vegeta, no estoy tratando de burlarme de ti. Sencillamente me interesa. Por favor. No quería ofenderte, es curiosidad.

El saiyajin se le quedó mirando unos instantes, como tratando de determinar si estaba o no burlándose de él. Pareció convencerse de que no, porque se sentó nuevamente con un gruñido. Tomó el tenedor casi con desprecio y prosiguió con su cena.

–Mi madre rozaba los 8,000 de poder de pelea, según decían –afirmó después de un rato muy largo, justo cuando Bulma empezaba a dar la conversación por terminada.

El entusiasmo de ella volvió. Le mostró una gran sonrisa al riempo que le permitía ver el rastreador que había estado guardando.

–¡¿De dónde sacaste esto?!

–De Radditz. Se lo quitamos cuando el muy infeliz murió… bueno, él ya no iba a necesitarlo –agregó rápidamente, pensando que después de todo había sido amigo de Vegeta… pero él sencillamente se había sonreído como si aquello fuera divertido. Se sintió más valiente– Bien, el artefacto estalló en mi rostro cuando Goku y tú peleaban, parece que ese modelo eran tan obsoleto que no soportaba grandes poderes de pelea… pero no me fue difícil crear otro más avanzado. Recordaba perfectamente el circuito y tengo una excelente memoria, ¿sabes? Por eso sé bien cuál era tu poder de pelea la primera vez que viniste a la Tierra. Excedía los 22,000.

–He superado por mucho ese número –era lo único que se le había quedado de toda la palabrería que ella le había dicho.

–Lo sé –asintió ella, conciliadora– pero tú eres un caso excepcional. La raza saiyajin en general siempre se movió dentro de unos valores máximos de 20,000… ¿o me equivoco?

–No –contestó al instante, por una vez. El comentario de la humana le había gustado– el poder de pelea más alto de un saiyajin jamás registrado por un rastreador era el mío -"_hasta que apareció el imbécil de Kakarotto"_

Bulma se colocó el rastreador sin previo aviso y lo encendió. Dirigió su mirada hacia él ocasionando que el aparato se encendiera y una serie de frenéticos números pasara por la pantalla. Cuando se detuvo, silbó sorprendida.

–130,000, y eso que estás en completo reposo. ¿Menudo progreso, eh?

Bulma no era ninguna tonta. En los pasados meses había tenido el tino de estudiar qué motivaba los cambios de humor del guerrero, así que ya se daba una idea muy precisa de cómo ponerlo a tono. El Príncipe de los Saiyajin tenía puntos débiles; uno especialmente notable era la vanidad. Y claro, uno de los puntos fuertes de ella era precisamente la manipulación. Podría haber predicho tranquilamente la sonrisa satisfecha que se extendió por toda la cara de Vegeta después de su comentario, pero trató de no mostrarse victoriosa.

–Pruébame –pidió ofreciéndole el rastreador. En una ocasión normal él lo habría rechazado después de burlarse, pero como decía anteriormente, Bulma astutamente había preparado el terreno. Vegeta tomó el rastreador de sus manos sin decir palabra y se lo colocó.

La sensación era extraña. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde la última vez que había utilizado un rastreador? Ahora se sentía incómodo al pensar que buena parte de su vida la había pasado dependiendo de la información que esa chatarra le proporcionaba. Era como haber estado ciego. Lo encendió, acostumbrándose de nuevo al mecanismo y dirigió la mirada hacia la humana.

–¿Entonces, cuál es mi poder?

La máquina hizo el cálculo y se detuvo. Vegeta sonrió despectivamente.

–5. Si estuviéramos en el planeta Vegeta, con ese número no serías digna siquiera de limpiar los orinales del palacio –hizo ademán de quitarse el rastreador, pero Bulma le detuvo la mano. El contacto quemaba por alguna razón. Trató de distraerse de la sensación taladrándola con la mirada.

–Espera un poco, Vegeta. No me has dado tiempo de elevar mi ki –le guiñó. La miró exhalar profundo, cambiar su sonrisa por una mueca concentrada y apretar los dientes. Cerró los ojos como si se concentrara… y el rastreador empezó a reaccionar.

–¿Pero qué…? –los números se sucedían como locos en la pequeña pantalla– 1,000, 2,000, 3000 y sigue aumentando… ¡¿qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?! –pronto la cuenta se había elevado a poco más de 12,000. Vegeta estaba anonadado. Bulma respiraba agitadamente, pero finalmente abrió los ojos.

–¿Y ahora? ¿Cuál es mi poder de pelea? ¿Suficiente para ser tomada en cuenta por un Príncipe? –preguntó coquetamente.

Vegeta no contestó, pero se quitó el rastreador y la miró sospechosamente. Algo debió presentir ella porque se echó instintivamente hacia atrás, pero él la detuvo con brusquedad

–Tu poder de pelea real no pasa de 10 –dictaminó muy serio– y lo sé porque mis sentidos no me engañan. ¿Cómo has hecho tú para engañar al rastreador?

Ella no dijo nada, pero se señaló la sien con una sonrisa presuntuosa.

–¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?! –demandó con enojo.

–¿Todos los saiyajin son así de groseros? –preguntó exasperada. Una mirada a los furiosos ojos de Vegeta y se convenció de que no había caso en hacerse la interesante– échale un vistazo –se quitó un reloj que hubiera pasado fácilmente por ordinaria basura terrícola– este invento me permite producir una onda que emula el poder de pelea que registra el rastreador. Este pequeño generador se ajusta a la cantidad que yo le indique –la pantalla mostraba el número exacto que el rastreador había indicado– Así que como ves, los métodos para "perpetuar la descendencia más poderosa" en tu planeta eran francamente cuestionables –concluyó con suficiencia cruzándose de brazos– tal vez... deberían haber tomado en cuenta otros aspectos más importantes como la inteligencia.

Vegeta estudió el artefacto por un rato… antes de dejarlo caer sobre la mesa.

–No habrías engañado a nadie con esto en mi planeta –dijo con voz helada.

–Yo creo que sí –le contradijo con insolencia, irritada porque Vegeta no había sido capaz de captar el punto verdaderamente importante de la conversación– no trato de ofender a tu raza, pero he convivido demasiados años con Goku como para notar que ustedes no tienden a ser demasiado perspicaces… –_ni siquiera tú, que eres el único que se salva entre los saiyajin que he conocido._ _¿Acaso tengo que deletreártelo?_–además, los saiyajin no tenían la capacidad para sentir el ki, tú mismo lo dijiste, así que confiarían en lo que les marcara el rastreador… y desde luego, yo no sería tan estúpida como para programar un valor demasiado sospechoso.

–¿Y crees que las hembras rechazadas ante ti se quedarían tranquilas? Lo usual es que formen grupos de pelea, que guarden cierta camaradería después de varias conquistas juntas… ¿realmente crees que con tu pinta tan extraña lograrías encajar entre ellas? Ninguna saiyajin que se precie te aceptaría en su grupo. Y cuando la medición de tu poder de pelea las dejase en ridículo, te emboscarían a la primera oportunidad. Cuando se dieran cuenta de tu engaño… bueno, mejor que lo notaran después de liquidarte con un golpe… porque si quedaras viva, no dudarían en exhibirte como basura. No estoy seguro de la forma en que te ejecutarían, pero puedo asegurarte que sería lento y doloroso…

¿En qué momento una conversación que pretendía lanzarle una indirecta de coquetería había mutado en esto? ¿Una charla sobre ejecuciones extraterrestres? Bulma se sintió excepcionalmente irritada. Había pasado varios días preparando ambos inventos con el fin de tener esa conversación que había esperado que desembocara en algo más... pero él sencillamente había perdido el punto y desviado las cosas hacia lo único en lo que los saiyajin podían pensar: pelear.

–Ya entendí, ya entendí, ser inteligente y hermosa no me serviría de nada en tu estúpido planeta –se había puesto de pie furiosa– Para los saiyajin lo único que cuenta es el poder de pelea. Bien, ¡perfecto! De todas maneras no estamos en tu planeta y aquí en la tierra los hombres no están ciegos ante las cualidades que realmente importan. Y de cualquier forma, ¡no me importa! no es como si yo quisiera que-…

–¿De qué demonios estás hablando? –tenía la sensación de que en algún punto de la conversación se había perdido totalmente.

–¡OLVÍDALO! –rugió haciendo sonar sus tacones al tiempo que se marchaba furiosa.

Vegeta tomó el rastreador que había quedado sobre la mesa. Lo observó por largos instantes, con algo muy cercano a una repentina comprensión cruzando su rostro. Se sonrió, la arrogancia y la complacencia combinadas en su expresión… y entonces rompió el rastreador en mil pedazos.

* * *

Bulma estuvo de un terrible humor el resto de la semana y todos los habitantes de la Corporación Cápsula sintieron las consecuencias… excepto Vegeta, a quien apenas si se cruzó un par de veces y al que no le dirigió otra cosa que una asesina mirada que él ignoró majestuosamente.

* * *

La mujer lucía muy concentrada armando algún tipo de basura terrícola. De espaldas a la puerta, Vegeta sólo podía ver sus manos moverse a una velocidad inusualmente rápida (para el estándar humano, en todo caso).

–¿Qué es lo que quieres, Vegeta?

¿Qué, ahora la terrícola tenía ojos en la espalda? No había hecho ningún sonido que delatara su identidad.

Como si pudiera leerle la mente, ella prosiguió enfadada– Sé que eres tú porque eres el único ser viviente en este universo que sería capaz de venir a interrumpirme cuando hay un letrero que dice "LARGO DE AQUÍ, ESTOY OCUPADA" colgado en mi puerta.

–Los terrícolas deben ser muy débiles si se dejan intimidar por algo tan estúpido –dijo finalmente cruzándose de brazos.

Ella resopló fastidiada apretando con más fuerza el tornillo en el que estaba trabajando. Maldijo por lo bajo cuando lo trasroscó y soltó el desarmador echa una furia. ¿Cómo se las arreglaba ese… saiyajin para perturbarla así? Se masajeó las sienes. Habría estado mucho más furiosa de haber visto la expresión complacida que cruzaba el rostro de Vegeta.

–¿Bueno, qué es lo que quieres? –dijo finalmente después de suspirar profundo y volver a tomar el desarmador.

–Quiero otros robots.

–¿Qué, ya rompiste los que te acaba de construir papá? Pero si apenas…

–Quiero que tengan otras características –la interrumpió– quiero que les incorpores ese dispositivo del poder de pelea, pero quiero que sean capaces de generar un escudo que soporte ese poder específico y no sólo que lo simulen. Quiero poder ajustar su resistencia a voluntad.

Bulma giró la silla hasta quedar frente a él. Levantó una ceja, incrédula.

–¿Acaso estás escuchando lo que me estás pidiendo? No soy una maga, ¿sabes? Una cosa es engañar a un rastreador y otra muy distinta es crear ese poder de pelea artificialmente. Si tuvieras una idea precisa de los recursos necesarios para generar tal cantidad de energía no pretenderías que yo…

–Tengo una idea muy precisa de lo que te estoy pidiendo. Tampoco te estoy exigiendo androides capaces de luchar con ese poder de pelea, sencillamente robots que puedan generar escudos con esa resistencia. Es significativamente más sencillo… ¿crees que podrás estar a la altura de ese pedido? ¿O quizá debo esperar a que aparezca el científico loco del que aquel mocoso del futuro nos advirtió? Tal vez podrías preguntarle por sus técnicas, si él es capaz de hacer algo que parece tan imposible para ti...

Se estaba burlando de ella. Y si había algo que Bulma no podía tolerar era que alguien demeritara su inteligencia. Tal vez no se había dado cuenta que no era la única en esa habitación que sabía utilizar la manipulación.

–Tendrás esos robots –rugió poniéndose de pie de un salto y quedando a escasos centímetros del saiyajin– serán capaces de resistir cualquier valor que tu disparatada cabeza les programe –aseguró al tiempo que su dedo índice presionaba contra el pecho del saiyajin dándole énfasis a sus palabras. No notó cómo él se tensaba con su contacto– Pero no te garantizo que los construya para que únicamente se defiendan… ¡tal vez los programe para que te ataquen y te den tu merecido!

–Como si pudieras… –dijo despectivo, sonriéndole con arrogancia.

–Oh, ¡espera y verás! A ver quién sonríe entonces! –volvió a su escritorio con un andar determinado. De un manotazo echó al suelo lo que había estado armando y sacó un enorme pergamino donde empezó a escribir cálculos como si una mano invisible le dictara. Vegeta la observó unos segundos. ¿Qué expresión tenía su cara? No habría sido sencillo determinarlo, pero digamos que era un punto medio entre incredulidad y fascinación.

Bulma debió sentir su mirada porque dejó de escribir y apretó el lápiz molesta –¿Por qué sigues aquí? ¿Acaso quieres algo más?

–Apresúrate con lo que te ordené, terrícola –dijo quizá para tener la última palabra, cerrando de un portazo.

* * *

Unos días después los robots estuvieron listos. Bulma pasó buena parte de la mañana metiendo datos a la computadora central de la cámara de gravedad, alternando con ajustes a los nuevos robots. Vegeta le observaba desde un rincón, sin decir nada. Pasados los minutos había comenzado a impacientarse.

–¿Terminarás hoy, terrícola?

–¿Quieres dejar de molestar? Estoy tratando de que su uso sea de lo más accesible para ti. Si te molesta tanto, puedo dejarlo así.

–¿Qué estás haciendo, para variar?

Bulma resopló. Goku seguramente no la importunaría con esa pregunta. Habría esperado como un hombre razonable hasta que ella hubiera terminado de realizar los ajustes, seguramente comiendo tranquilamente algún bocadillo preparado por su madre. Vegeta en cambio había insistido en estar presente durante la instalación, probablemente con el propósito de taladrarle la espalda con ese par de irritantes e impacientes ojos suyos.

–¿Qué estoy haciendo? –consideró la pregunta por un segundo antes de decidirse a contestar– Sincronizo los sensores de los robots con el registro de la cámara, así me aseguro de que no importando lo alta que sea la gravedad que programes, ellos serán capaces de resistirla generando un campo antigravitarorio de la misma magnitud. ¿Satisfecho?

–No –contestó al instante– quiero que termines de una buena vez.

–Relájate, ya he terminado –contestó ella con enfado, oprimiendo el último botón con más fuerza de la necesaria– reaccionarán a tu voz, me imaginé que no querrías enrollarte con controles en medio del entrenamiento –se sonrió retadoramente, como desafiándolo a poner en duda su eficiencia– sólo tienes que ordenarles que se enciendan y lo harán. Grítales el poder de pelea con el que quieres empezar y ellos se encargarán del resto. Se apagarán cuando bajes el nivel de tu ki, cuando apagues el generador de gravedad o cuando se los ordenes –recogió sus herramientas en menos de un minuto y se alejó pisando muy fuerte. Vegeta no dijo nada… hasta que ella casi alcanzaba la manija.

–Si hubieras nacido en el planeta Vegeta, pese a tu poder de pelea tan bajo… habría arreglado todo para que te llevaran a mi palacio. Es más, habría exigido a gritos que estuvieras exclusivamente a mi disposición... especialmente por la noches –dijo por fin con voz profunda. Confundida, ella trató de girarse para ver su expresión pero no pudo. De la nada él había acortado la distancia que los separaba y ahora estaba peligrosamente cerca, tanto que casi podía sentir su respiración sobre su nuca. El corazón empezó a bombearle con fuerza– ¿te imaginas en qué te habría hecho pasar las horas? –preguntó de nuevo con voz baja, casi rozando su oído con sus labios.

Ella negó con la cabeza, demasiado impresionada para hablar, demasiado incrédula por el repentino cáriz que habían tomado las cosas.

–¿No lo adivinas? –preguntó nuevamente Vegeta después de un eterno minuto con esa voz aterciopelada que tan pocas veces le había escuchado– bueno, en realidad es muy sencillo... ¡Me encargaría de que trabajaras sin descanso en los inventos que te pido, prohibiéndote cualquier distracción y no aceptando ni de chiste tus pretextos estúpidos para holgazanear, terrícola!

–¡VEGETAAAAA! –Tal y como había anticipado, le tomó un segundo procesar sus palabras... y otro segundo darse la vuelta echando chispas por esos extraños ojos terrícolas suyos, tan similares al color de la atmósfera del planeta. ¡Que predecibles eran los humanos! Tuvo ganas de echarse a reír.

Ella apretó los dientes, mil ideas cruzando su mente, repentinamente dándose cuenta que el "bárbaro saiyajin" estaba muy lejos de ser estúpido. No sólo había notado todas las indirectas que ella le había lanzado y percibido el interés que tenía, sino que también le estaba demostrando ser capaz de contraatacarla. Absurdamente, lejos de molestarla realmente aquello le pareció más incitante que nunca. ¿Con que el saiyajin quería jugar, eh? Ella sabría jugar mejor.

Vegeta percibió su repentino cambio de humor y se enderezó, poniéndose inconscientemente en guardia.

–¿Que pasa, humana, acaso tu imaginación absurda había ido hacia otros lugares?

–A decir verdad, sí. Mi menta había ido hacia rumbos más... placenteros –dijo rozándole el pecho fugazmente. Le proporcionó una gran satisfacción notar como Vegeta se había envarado alarmado– tal vez sea que tengo una mejor imaginación que tú –dijo altivamente con una sonrisa maliciosa al tiempo que retiraba la mano como si nada.

Así fue como de la nada, de manera repentina... Vegeta se sentía estúpido. Sin saber muy bien por qué, toda satisfacción de su "pequeña broma" olvidada, se encontró deseando que la mujer desapareciera de su vista en el acto. De inmediato.

–¿Qué, piensas quedarte mirándome toda la vida? ¡Fuera! Ya me has hecho perder demasiado tiempo de entrenamiento.

La mujer asintió silenciosamente. ¿Por qué sonreía de esa manera?

–Como digas, Vegeta. Ya me voy –por una vez le ahorró el tono insolente y los comentarios. Una gota de sudor surgida de la nada corrió por la frente del Príncipe y él la secó furiosamente con el revés de su antebrazo. Se fue directo a los controles de la cámara.

* * *

Bulma recargó la espalda en la puerta de la cámara con una expresión soñadora durante unos instantes.

–¿Pero qué me pasa? –se preguntó, sacudiendo la cabeza– ¿el muy imbécil encuentra divertido jugar con mis emociones, se ríe de mí... y yo no lo abofeteo como se merece? ¡A Yamcha lo habría matado por semejante grosería!

_"Pero él está muy lejos de ser como Yamcha"_ –le informó una voz en su cabeza. Bulma asintió para sí misma y muy a su pesar, la sonrisa regresó a su rostro.

–Casi lamento lo de los robots –dijo en voz alta, con picardía.

Como respondiendo a su voz, un enorme estruendo se escuchó dentro de la cámara de gravedad, seguido de numerosos disparos y vibraciones supersónicas. Vegeta lanzó una maldición y por debajo de la puerta se filtró un intenso resplandor dorado.

–¡¿Con que quieren matarme, malditas chatarras?! ¡Veremos quien liquida a quien! ¡Arggg! –se escuchó una nueva detonación. Las explosiones de ki eran impresionantes– ¡Maldita mujer! ¡En cuanto termine con ellos seguirá tu turno! ¡Ya me las pagarás!

–… casi –agregó Bulma echándose a reír antes de dejar a Vegeta con su "entrenamiento". Ya no tenía caso negárselo a sí misma: le gustaba ese irritante saiyajin. Le gustaba demasiado.


	4. Indiferencia

**Indiferencia**

Por Jaz Briefs

Una de las pocas, poquísimas cosas buenas de Vegeta (así lo pensaba Bulma en sus días de mal humor) era su extraordinaria disciplina. Tal vez los años al servicio de Freezer lo habían dotado de esa impresionante constancia necesaria en cualquier soldado… o quizá simplemente era un rasgo innato de su personalidad tal como lo era su irritante arrogancia. Fuera como fuera, el saiyajin mantenía unos horarios de entrenamiento inalterables. Ni las heridas, ni el mal clima, ni los desperfectos de las máquinas, mucho menos algo tan mundano como la indisposición parecía tener posibilidad alguna de distraerlo. En cierta forma Bulma le envidiaba esa tenacidad. Ella era una genio que había logrado cosas impresionantes en su corta vida… pero sin duda habría obtenido resultados todavía mejores si hubiera tenido la capacidad de ser tan estricta consigo misma como lo era Vegeta. Aunque pensándolo bien, el tipo era un fanático desquiciado y era digno de lástima que lo único claro en su cabeza fuera su horario de entrenamiento (o así lo pensaba ella en sus días de humor realmente negro).

Aprovechándose de esa religiosa rutina suya, y desde aquel incidente en la cámara de gravedad, Bulma había optado por cambiar de estrategia. Ahora que sabía que la indiferencia del saiyajin no era genuina sino una bien ensayada fachada, decidió que lo más inteligente que podía hacer era despistar a su contrincante.

De súbito dejó de tomar baños de sol frente a su cámara de gravedad. Guardó la ropa escandalosamente atrevida y se reservó las escapadas a la piscina para las horas en las que Vegeta estaba concentrado en su entrenamiento. Ya nunca se lo topaba "por accidente" en los pasillos a medio vestir. Y en las raras ocasiones en que llegaron a coincidir en la casa cuando él volvía de su entrenamiento con algunos sangrantes cortes menores en su espalda, Bulma se limitó a pedirle que tratara de no manchar la alfombra antes de volver la vista al libro que estaba leyendo.

Vegeta jamás hizo comentario alguno, claro está, porque haberlo hecho equivaldría a aceptar que le importaba un comino la forma en que esa humana lo trataba… pero Bulma podría haber jurado que el asunto sí que lo molestaba. La mirada que le había lanzado con su "broma" sobre la alfombra había sido una fugaz mezcla de asombro, desconcierto… y quizá hasta decepción. Bulma había requerido de todo su autocontrol para no salir corriendo a ayudarle.

_"No. El otro día me dejó muy claro que piensa que estoy muy por debajo suyo por ser una terrícola y yo he contribuido en gran medida a inflar ese ego de mono haciéndolo sentir tan importante. Pues no señor, es hora de que se dé cuenta de que no me hace ningún favor si me concede su atención, ¡al contrario! ¡Una chica tan linda como yo…! ¡Es él quien debería estar brincando de gusto por su suerte! Pues que sufra un poco. Ya veremos cuánto se tarda en reaccionar y darse cuenta de lo que se está perdiendo…" _

El timbre la sacó de sus vengativas reflexiones. La chica estaba tirada frente al televisor cambiando aburridamente los canales. Un pequeño robot pasó haciendo un gracioso sonido frente a ella en su prisa por atender. Unos segundos después escuchó la voz mecánica de ese mismo robot informándole al recién llegado que no contaba con permiso para acceder al interior de la casa debido a que era un "visitante indeseable". No pudo evitar asomar la cabeza para descubrir la identidad del extraño. Era un término que sólo se utilizaba para las personas realmente non gratas. ¿Quién sería, algún periodista sin escrúpulos, un competidor que los hubiera tratado de sabotear en el pasado, algún ex empleado resentido...?

Era Yamcha.

De súbito recordó que una de las primeras cosas que había hecho el día en que había terminado con él había sido reprogramar el acceso de la casa para incluirlo en la lista de indeseables número 1.

–Por favor, necesito hablar con ella –la voz de Yamcha se elevaba por encima de las protestas del robot.

–Visitante indeseable, favor de retirarse. Visitante indeseable, favor de retirarse –repetía el robot con un tono cada vez más alto.

–¡Ya me estás cansando, chatarra!

–Visitante indeseable, favor de retirarse.

–No me retiraré. Y hazte a un lado.

–¡Código rojo, visitante indeseable ha cruzado los límites permitidos! ¡Código rojo!

En menos de un minuto una patrulla de robots con aspecto mucho más temible salió a toda velocidad rumbo a la puerta de entrada. Bulma, divertida, se giró recargando el mentón en el respaldo del sofá para ver mejor.

–Visitante indeseable –determinaron los nuevos robots una vez que hubieron escaneado a Yamcha– no tiene acceso autorizado a la propiedad. Por favor, salga de la propiedad.

–¡Oblíguenme!

–Visitante indeseable, por favor salga de la propiedad –repitieron a coro.

–¡Ustedes lo quisieron! –gritó lanzando un potente golpe al infortunado robot que tenía más cerca, despedazándolo en una marea de circuitos y cables.

–Visitante indeseable, última advertencia. Está atacando en propiedad privada. Visitante indeseable, retírese.

–¡Hyaaaaaa! –fue la respuesta de Yamcha y otro robot se vio reducido a chatarra.

–Visitante indeseable peligroso. Protocolo secundario activado

Con una sincronización asombrosa los robots que quedaban en pie arrojaron una poderosa luz por sus ojos de cíclope directo hacia Yamcha. Él se cubrió el rostro con ambos brazos, más bien aburrido ante ese débil intento por detenerlo... pero para su inmensa sorpresa apenas fue alcanzado por el rayo sintió como su cuerpo entero se entumecía. Cayó al suelo temblando de pies a cabeza, incapaz de hablar o de moverse, con los ojos completamente abiertos. Los robots le rodearon.

–Visitante indeseable peligroso, inhabilitado. Procediendo a desalojar.

Cuatro robots lo alzaron en vilo y lo lanzaron fuera de la casa sin mayor ceremonia.

–Visitante indeseable erradicado. Contorno seguro. Protocolo secundario desactivado.

El escuadrón robótico se acomodó nuevamente en una ordenada formación y se perdió de vista en un susurro de ruedas y sonidos metálicos. El pequeño robot mayordomo que había atendido la puerta se quedó atrás limpiando los despojos de los caídos en combate.

Y Bulma, que no se había perdido detalle, no pudo evitar que se le escapara una carcajada de la más maliciosa satisfacción.

* * *

Unas tres horas después de eso Bulma salió de su habitación. Lucía despampanantemente hermosa y lo sabía, tal había sido su propósito al arreglarse tan esmeradamente aquella tarde. Con una sonrisa maliciosa bajó las escaleras rumbo al patio.

Encontró a Yamcha tirado en el mismo lugar en que sus robots lo habían arrojado. Una paloma estaba cómodamente aposentada en su cara y los ojos del guerrero reflejaban una completa desesperación. El calor había sido especialmente fuerte aquel día.

Bulma caminó hasta quedar en un ángulo perfecto para que él pudiera verle la cara.

–Vaya, hola Yamcha –saludó con despreocupación.

El cuerpo del guerrero se tensó y Bulma se preguntaba si se sería por la sorpresa de verla ahí… o por la vergüenza que le causaba estar dando aquel patético espectáculo. Deseo que fuera un poco de ambas.

–Ser indeseable en esta casa tiene sus desventajas, ¿verdad? –murmuró con la despreocupación de alguien que estuviera comentando sobre el clima antes de espantar a la paloma. La cara de Yamcha lo decía todo– ¡Oh, no me mires así! No soy tan cruel como para dejarte ahí –_"total, ya me he reído mucho esta tarde"_. Se hincó frente a él al tiempo que sacaba de su bolsillo un dispositivo que asemejaba a una pequeña bocina y lo acercaba a su oreja. Debía tratarse de algún transmisor de alta frecuencia porque no emitió ningún sonido. A los pocos segundos, sin embargo, Yamcha dejó escapar un quejido al tiempo que su cuerpo empezaba a desentumecerse lentamente– Tal vez te duela un poco. O mucho, parece ser que la incomodidad aumenta en proporción al tiempo que hayas pasado inmovilizado –trató de ocultar la sonrisa satisfecha pero no estaba segura de haberlo conseguido.

–Supongo que… me lo merezco –musitó con voz ahogada, una expresión de dolor surcándole todo el rostro.

–Bueno, de nada. Quisiera decirte que fue un gusto verte pero estaría mintiendo –dijo al tiempo que se levantaba y empezaba a caminar de regreso a la casa.

–Es…espera Bulma. Realmente me gustaría hablar contigo.

Había esperado escuchar eso.

–¿Sí? Pues yo no quiero hablar contigo. Únicamente he venido a desinmovilizarte porque quería que te fueras. Y ahora si me disculpas, entraré de nuevo a la casa. Podrías seguirme… pero ambos sabemos qué no saldrías bien parado si lo hicieras –terminó diciendo con ese tono de burla que le salía tan bien.

–Si no quisieras hablar conmigo –repuso logrando por fin ponerse de pie– no habrías bajado. La Bulma que yo conozco, si estuviera realmente furiosa conmigo, no habría dudado en dejarme inmovilizado la noche entera. De hecho estoy bastante sorprendido por lo rápido que viniste.

–Eres un idiota –respondió ella– ahora veo que debí dejarte aquí hasta que…

–Por favor, Bulma. Por favor, necesito hablar contigo.

–Estás hablando conmigo, ¿o no?

–Aquí no. Me gustaría invitarte un café y…

–Aquí –dijo firmemente– No pienso ir contigo a ninguna parte. Lo que hayas venido a decirme lo dirás aquí y ahora. Y rápido –se cruzó de brazos.

Yamcha suspiró derrotado. La postura de Bulma le decía que no tenía mucho tiempo así que fue al grano.

–Te quiero de vuelta, Bulma. Fui un estúpido, debí haber estado loco al cambiarte por otra cuando tú eres la mejor mujer de todo el planeta, la más hermosa, la más divertida, la más sexy… la única para mí. Necesito que me digas en este instante qué es lo que debo hacer para que me perdones.

La expresión dura de Bulma se modificó dramáticamente y Yamcha pensó por un fugaz instante que había logrado conmoverla.

–¿Hablas enserio? ¿Estarías dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de recuperar mi amor?

–Sí –contestó fervientemente, entusiasmado ante la idea de que iba por buen camino– mataría por la oportunidad de demostrarte que estoy realmente arrepentido.

–Bien –dijo ella dejando salir una sonrisa traviesa, casi maliciosa– porque lo que quiero que hagas es que pelees contra Vegeta –señaló a sus espaldas. Yamcha se dio la vuelta y notó que Vegeta iba saliendo de su cámara de gravedad y venía directo hacia ellos.

–Debes estar bromeando –susurró impresionado, un gran escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo. Bulma se encogió de hombros. Yamcha se quedó mirando al saiyajin que ya estaba casi frente a ellos. Al fin había notado al "visitante indeseable" y su orgullosa cara había adoptado una mueca del más absoluto desdén.

–¿Qué miras, insecto? –preguntó sin darle tiempo a contestar, luego entró en la casa y dio un gran portazo que parecía haber estremecido los cimientos.

–Debes estar bromeando –repitió Yamcha.

–Yo no bromeo. Ya te lo he dicho, si quieres que considere el perdonarte, primero tienes que luchar contra Vegeta.

–Pero sabes perfectamente que su poder de pelea es miles de veces superior al mío. ¡Es un saiyajin! ¿Cómo podría yo soñar siquiera con hacerle frente? ¡Me haría pedazos en un segundo!

–Estamos de acuerdo en eso. Vegeta es millones de veces superior a ti _–"en más de un sentido"–_ Pero tampoco te estaba pidiendo que lo derrotaras, sólo que lucharas contra él. Ambos sabemos que él es más fuerte que tú, pero… Yamcha, ¿tan poco he significado para ti que ni siquiera te has mostrado dispuesto a intentarlo? Eso es lo mínimo que hubiera esperado de ti –era decepción lo que teñía su voz, pero descubrió asombrada que el asunto no le dolía en lo más mínimo. Realmente lo había superado– si Vegeta hubiera estado en tu lugar jamás se habría frenado en enfrentar a un adversario más poderoso que él.

–Vegeta jamás podría haber estado en mi lugar porque él es incapaz de sentir amor, mucho menos tiene la capacidad de relacionarse con alguien en otra forma que en un campo de batalla –las palabras de Bulma que en un inicio lo habían avergonzado profundamente ahora lo estaban enfureciendo. Trató de calmarse. Había cometido un error y sabía; tenía que proceder de otra manera– Bulma, piensa en todo el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos. Han sido muchos años, ha sido toda una vida –sus ojos buscaban los de ella– No deberíamos echarlo por la borda.

–Pienso en el tiempo que pasamos juntos –respondió ella con un tono sereno– le he dedicado mucho espacio de mis pensamientos. Pero ahora… ahora es momento de dejar todo eso atrás. Fue un buen pasado. Fuiste mi primer amor y compartimos juntos muchos buenos momentos, pero no por eso estoy dispuesta a regresar contigo. Dices que no "deberíamos" echarlo por la borda, pero te olvidas que fuiste tú quien me engañó en primer lugar. No, no trates de compartir conmigo la culpa de nuestro rompimiento.

–No dije eso –contestó, sintiéndose cada vez más incómodo por la fría indiferencia que le estaba mostrando Bulma. Casi deseaba que le hubiera gritado, que le mostrara de alguna forma que aún podía tocar sus emociones– por favor, Bulma. No puede ser que me hayas superado tan rápido. Tú me amabas…

–Te amaba –aceptó ella– pero ya no. No me pidas que te explique cómo o cuándo dejé de hacerlo porque no lo sé. Sólo sé que un día me desperté con la repentina revelación de que ya eras historia. ¿Quieres volver conmigo? Bien. No te niego que me causa placer saber que te has arrepentido de tu estúpido comportamiento, pero tampoco voy a decirte que es debido a algún sentimiento más alla de la vanidad. Yamcha –de repente suavizó su tono, parecía casi amigable– la verdad es que ahora mismo no quiero verte, pero es sólo porque mi orgullo aún te odia un poco. Pero en recuerdo a todo lo que vivimos te digo que tal vez algún día… tal vez algún día vengas a casa y te encuentres fuera de mi lista de indeseables. Quizá entonces podamos llegar a ser amigos.

Yamcha sintió que algo se oprimía en su pecho. Tomó aire para insistir con nuevos argumentos pero la miró… y de repente entendió que no la haría cambiar de parecer como lo había hecho en el pasado. Por algún motivo que no comprendió en ese momento, algo había cambiado en Bulma. Algo que la había alejado de él para siempre.

* * *

–Y bien, hija… vi que el joven Yamcha vino a visitarte ¿volverás con él? –preguntó su madre al tiempo que ponía un plato de humeante y deliciosa comida delante de ella. Era la hora de la cena– Dime, ¿te trajo algunas rosas para disculparse por haberte engañado? Si lo hizo deberías perdonarlo, cariño, ¡es tan apuesto!

–¿Te pidió que regresaras con él? –preguntó su padre, siempre más sensato que su mujer.

–Lo hizo –aceptó Bulma, tomando los cubiertos.

–¿Y? –presionó el Dr. Briefs con interés.

– Y le di su merecido –aseguró ella con satisfacción– lo tenté con visiones de lo que ya no puede tener, le dejé bien claro que ya no me interesa en lo más mínimo y encima le quité cualquier esperanza que hubiera podido guardar de hacerme cambiar de parecer en el futuro –una sonrisa maliciosa adornaba de pronto su hermoso rostro– Menos mal que la pelea contra los androides no es mañana, porque por la cara con la que se fue estoy segura que se dejaría ganar sin oponer resistencia.

–¡Querida! –la reprendió su madre suavemente.

Vegeta la observó encogerse de hombros. Había estado parado en el umbral del comedor durante algunos segundos y había alcanzado a escuchar lo que la humana había dicho. Silenciosamente avanzó hacia la mesa y la madre de Bulma se levantó en el acto para alcanzarle su porción. Había tenido la idea de tomar la comida y largarse a comer en su habitación, pero por algún motivo se quedó en la mesa cuando tuvo los platillos delante de él. Eso sí, comió rápidamente sin entretenerse más tiempo del necesario. Se levantó para irse su habitación cuando escuchó que una silla se recorría apresuradamente.

–Espera, Vegeta –era la voz de la terrícola la que se había elevado a sus espaldas– tú camiseta tiene algo de sangre, creo que las heridas que te hiciste son de consideración esta vez.

–No es de tu incumbencia –declaró sin dejar de caminar hacia las escaleras.

–Claro que sí –una mano lo había alcanzado justo en el hombro. Se giró y ahí estaba la terrícola mirándolo fijamente con aquella expresión testaruda– me incumbe si tenemos en cuenta que cuando te duele te comportas más irritable que de costumbre y yo suelo ser el blanco de tu furia. Vamos, ven acá, te limpiaré esas heridas. No me tomará mucho.

–Te dije que no –contestó zafándose de su agarre y empezando a caminar de nuevo.

–¡Como quieras! –la terrícola destilaba un gran enojo pero no hubiera podido importarle menos. Subió directo a su habitación dejándola ahí, enfurruñada. Lo inundaba una extraña satisfacción.

* * *

Notó que había algo diferente. Apenas encendió el control de la gravedad una extraña interferencia llenó el aire y los robots empezaron a vibrar de una manera que no habían hecho antes. La pantalla gigante se encendió por sí sola y de pronto la cara de la humana estaba ahí mirándolo desafiante.

–He hecho unos pequeños ajustes a tus robots mientras dormías –anunció ella sin mayor ceremonia– te sugiero que procures que sus rayos no te alcancen, porque de lo contrario te producirán un efecto paralizante inmediato… una parálisis que me servirá para entrar ahí y curar esas graves heridas que tienes en tu estúpida espalda inconsciente.

Lo había sorprendido pero trató de que no se le notara. Endureció la expresión de su rostro –Haces eso y te mataré

–No podrás porque estarás inmovilizado –contestó ella con simpleza antes de terminar la comunicación.

Vegeta se quedó quieto unos segundos… y luego empezó con su entrenamiento. ¿De qué era la sonrisa que por un instante había llegado a su rostro? Imposible saberlo, aunque ciertamente no era de indiferencia. La mujer no sólo era vulgar, agresiva y orgullosa… también era de armas tomar.


	5. Atracción

**Atracción**

Por Jaz Briefs

La mujer estaba ocupada arrojando ropa hacia una maleta cuando él entró a su habitación sin llamar.

–¡Arggg! –ella había pegado un enorme brinco cuando al levantar la mirada lo había encontrado frente a ella cruzado de brazos– ¡¿por qué demonios entras sin tocar primero, maleducado?! ¡Podría haber estado cambiándome de ropa… o desnuda…! –de repente lo miró sospechosamente, maliciosamente– ¿será acaso que eso era lo que tenías en mente?

–No digas tonterías, terrícola –respondió fastidiado– Necesito que bajes a tu laboratorio y me construyas unos nuevos robots. He destruido todos los que tenía.

–¡QUÉ! ¡¿Todos?! ¿Y por qué has hecho eso?

–Porque me levanté con humor de exterminar en el acto todo lo que no me complace –respondió con voz baja, amenazante– ¿quieres seguir haciendo preguntas estúpidas, o prefieres ir a hacer lo que te he ordenado?

Ella arqueó la ceja ligeramente… y luego continuó arrojando ropa a la maleta –Quisiera poder hacerlo, pero me voy a ausentar unos días. Tomaré unas vacaciones alrededor del mundo. Si no puedes esperar a que regrese (como sé que no lo harás porque eres un impaciente sujeto maleducado) entonces pídele ayuda a mi padre. Estará a tu disposición para lo que necesites.

–¡¿Tomarás qué?!

–V-A-C-A-C-I-O-N-E-S –dijo ella, muy lentamente– necesito un descanso. ¿Acaso crees que no es agotador lidiar con tus exigencias las 24 horas al día? Una chica como yo necesita un poco de espacio para relajarse.

Ella tomó un artefacto de encima de su escritorio y lo colocó dentro de su maleta. Vegeta lo había visto una sola vez hacia tiempo en las manos del hijo de Kakarotto pero desde luego no lo había olvidado. Con un gruñido de rabia comprendió que la mujer pretendía hacer lo mismo que aquel mocoso: mentirle. Pero no iba a caer dos veces en el mismo engaño, bien sabía lo que ese extraño artefacto era.

–¡A mí no vas a mentirme, terrícola! –dijo furioso tomándola del brazo bruscamente.

–¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?! –reclamó ofendida golpeándole el brazo con el que la sostenía tan bruscamente

–¿Qué es lo que acabas de meter en tu bolsa?

–¡El radar de las esferas del dragón! ¿Y por qué demonios tengo que darte explicaciones? Lo que ponga o no ponga en mi bolsa no es de tu incumbencia. ¡Podrías tratar de tener modales!

Vegeta no hizo caso de la puya porque se había quedado sorprendido. Había esperado que la mujer tratara de mentirle, no que le soltara la verdad con tanta franqueza.

Bulma pareció notar su confusión porque aprovechó para soltarse. Se masajeó el brazo notando con rabia que los dedos de Vegeta habían quedado marcados en su blanca piel.

–De veras, Vegeta… ¿tienes siempre que ser tan brusco? No entiendo porqué te molestaste así.

–Vas a ir a buscar las esferas del dragón –no era una pregunta.

–Sí, eso también. Ya te lo había dicho, me tomaré unos días para viajar alrededor del mundo y en el trayecto aprovecharé para reunir las esferas.

–¿Por qué? –comenzó a enervarse nuevamente– creí haberte dejado claro que si intentabas usarlas para encontrar al científico antes de que terminara los androides te haría pedazos…

–Me quedó muy claro, muchas gracias –respondió ella, enojada– dejaré tus preciosos androides en paz. Mi búsqueda no tiene nada que ver contigo… a menos claro que suceda algo realmente malo, entonces tal vez el asunto sí llegue a incumbirte.

–Explícate terrícola, se me está acabando la paciencia.

Ella resopló enojada –Últimamente he pensado que aunque todavía falta mucho para la llegada de los androides no estaría de más estar preparados… ¡no es lo que estás pensado! –dijo apresuradamente al notar que él estaba a punto de gritarle– no me refiero a usarlas para tratar de detener a los androides o algo así, ya que ni Goku ni tú _–"par de salvajes irresponsables"–_ desean perderse la oportunidad de luchar. Más bien yo pensé que aunque todos han estado entrenando muy duro desde que recibimos la advertencia de ese muchacho… la verdad no podemos estar seguros de que el futuro realmente vaya a cambiar. Aún es posible que los androides maten a alguien y si eso ocurre... bueno, no creo que sea buena idea esperar a que estén correteando por el planeta para empezar a buscar las esferas; pensé que podría reunirlas y guardarlas en un lugar seguro para el caso de que llegaran a necesitarse. Finalmente es lo único en lo que creo que yo podría ayudar esta vez.

–¿Lo dices enserio? –se había calmado, pero aún estaba receloso– ¿Estás segura que las reunirás para revivir a esos insectos, y no para otra cosa?

–En primer lugar no me gusta que me llamen mentirosa cuando no lo soy –contestó llevándose las manos a las caderas– en segundo lugar no deberías decir "esos insectos" cuando tú también estás incluido. Y en tercer lugar… ¿por qué tendría que darte explicaciones sobre lo que le pido o no le pido a Shen Long? Mientras no te afecte directamente no creo que debería preocuparte.

–¡Yo no voy a morir, mujer estúpida, y en el remoto caso de que lo hiciera preferiría quedarme muerto antes de que tú me revivieras! –había pronunciado las palabras con marcado desdén.

La mirada de Bulma se había llenado de irritación –Está bien, está bien, anotado. Debo dejarte en el infierno si los androides llegan a liquidarte. ¿Tienes alguna otra orden que quieras darme antes de que pueda seguir empacando?

–¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que alguien podría quitártelas y utilizarlas una vez que las hayas reunido? –preguntó de repente, en un tono diferente al enfado que había utilizado desde el inicio de la plática.

–Claro que no. Muy pocos en este planeta saben para qué sirven las esferas, mucho menos cómo invocar a Shen Long. Y de esos pocos, todos juegan en mi equipo.

–Yo no –dijo él con voz queda, letal.

–Tú tampoco me las quitarías –respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros al tiempo que se esforzaba en cerrar la enorme maleta que había llenado.

–¿Y cómo estás tan segura de eso?

–Muy fácil: no se me ocurre una sola cosa que pudieras pedir. Eres demasiado orgulloso como para desear nada que no seas capaz de construir o destruir con tus propias manos… excepto robots y toneladas de comida, claro –no era posible determinar si la exasperación en su tono era por lo que acababa de decir o por el hecho de que no era capaz de lograr que los bordes de la maleta se cerraran lo suficiente como para poder ponerle los seguros.

–¿Ni siquiera la vida eterna? –preguntó él en un tono peligroso.

–Creo que te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que ya no pedirías ese deseo –contestó ella sin siquiera levantar la vista, todavía luchando con su testaruda maleta– quiero decir… ¿la vida eterna? ¿Saber que ningún enemigo puede matarte aunque seas más débil que él? Creo que le quitaría toda la emoción a las peleas, sería como tener una burbuja protectora rodeándote todo el tiempo ¿Qué clase de cobarde se sentiría feliz con esa circunstancia? No un saiyajin, si es que comprendo bien el amor que ustedes le tienen a las batallas, y desde luego mucho menos el orgulloso Príncipe Vegeta, ¿o me equivoco?

Vegeta se quedó mudo. Tenía que admitir que tal había sido la conclusión a la que llegó la primera vez que ponderó quitarles las esferas y pedir la inmortalidad en lugar de permitir que revivieran a los débiles insectos asesinados por Napa. Pero desaparecida la amenaza de Freezer (el único enemigo contra el que no tenía oportunidad, que tal vez no le daría tiempo para entrenar lo suficiente y lo mataría por puro capricho tal y como había destruido su planeta) Vegeta descubrió que había perdido el interés en la vida eterna. Lo que realmente le asombraba era la capacidad que había tenido la humana para entender a la perfección las razones que habían estado tras esa decisión.

Enojado sin saber muy bien por qué, se acercó hasta donde ella estaba.

Bulma, que estaba virtualmente echada sobre la maleta, notó con asombro que los bordes de repente se habían juntado con una absurda facilidad. Levantó la mirada y vio que era Vegeta quien posaba el dedo índice sobre la superficie con cara de fastidio. Asombrada, se apresuró a quitarse de encima y colocar los seguros. No tuvo tiempo para agradecerle aquel primer gesto de amabilidad en todo lo que tenía de conocerlo; Vegeta había salido de su habitación sin decir otra palabra.

_"Opine lo que opine ese saiyajin"_ –había sido el incoherente pensamiento que le había golpeado la mente– _"si los androides lo matan, lo reviviré. ¡Aunque se enoje y me arme un infierno por ello!"_

* * *

–¡Bulma, de tu viaje quiero que me traigas un lindo chico para poder tener una cita! –pidió su madre con su cándido tono de siempre cuando ella y su marido la despedían en el jardín

–Nunca cambiarás –suspiró Bulma encendiendo el jet y revisando rápidamente que todos los comandos estuvieran funcionando– pero lo siento esta vez, si conozco un chico guapo… ¡me lo quedaré para mí! –le guiñó.

–¡Eso no es justo! –protestó haciendo un adorable mohín de inconformidad.

–Claro que es justo, tú ya tienes a papá –sonrió Bulma, divertida.

–Y tú ya tienes al joven Vegeta, querida, eso no tiene nada que ver.

Sintiéndose avergonzada sin saber muy bien por qué, mejor optó por despedirse efusivamente de su padre. Él, acostumbrado a las escapadas de su hija, no le recomendó que se cuidara… más bien le pidió también que se encargara de conseguirle una linda muchacha (y que mejorara su mal genio cuando ella le gritó que era igual de insensato que su madre). Suspirando, feliz después de todo por el par maravilloso que tenía como padres, Bulma ascendió sobre la Corporación Cápsula y puso rumbo al horizonte. Se tomó un fugaz segundo para contemplar el punto en el que ahora se había convertido la cámara de gravedad de Vegeta quien, como era lógico, no había hecho el menor intento por despedirse de ella.

Aunque a pesar de todo, por algún motivo desconocido, Bulma no se sentía capaz de albergar ninguna emoción negativa hacia él.

* * *

La primera cosa que hizo Bulma al llegar a su casa después de aquel viaje de dos semanas había sido guardar las siete esferas del dragón en su caja fuerte personal. Como una precaución extra las había metido además en una caja similar a la que había usado Pilaf tantos años atrás, esa que las volvía indetectables aún para el radar del dragón. No es que Bulma pensara que alguien más tendría la capacidad de construir un radar como el suyo, pero creía que en ese asunto cualquier precaución era poca.

Después de eso arrojó su caja de cápsulas con descuido sobre su escritorio y bajó a la sala donde estuvo varias horas departiendo con sus padres y poniéndose al día sobre los sucesos de esos últimos días.

Milk había telefoneado, le informó su madre, y también el Maestro Roshi. _"Y lo entiendo"_ –pensó ella, nostálgica– _"también se sienten solos en sus casas, sabiendo que son prácticamente invisibles para los muchachos ahora que están entrenando tan duro"_. Sus pensamientos volaron instantáneamente hacia Vegeta pero no hizo el menor intento de preguntar por él. A la hora que era seguramente estaría todavía entretenido en su cámara de gravedad y no saldría hasta que fuera hora de cenar. Para eso aún faltaba un largo rato.

–Y dime, querida… ¿viviste momentos emocionantes con algunos hombres en tu viaje?

_"Oh, no te haces una idea"_

–El viaje fue muy tranquilo, madre. Principalmente descansé de la rutina. Es genial despertarse cada mañana sin tener que estar escuchando los gritos histéricos de Vegeta, por ejemplo –ahí estaba, lo había nombrado sin querer aún cuando se había propuesto no sacarlo a tema. Se abofeteó mentalmente por ello.

–Nosotros no hemos escuchado sus gritos tampoco –dijo su padre tomando una galleta de chocolate de la charola– Vegeta se ha dejado ver muy poco en estos días. Ha tomado la costumbre de comer en su habitación e incluso el otro día tu madre tuvo que llevarle los alimentos hasta su cámara de gravedad. Tal parece que se ha tomado su entrenamiento más enserio últimamente.

–¡Es un lunático! Apuesto que habrá roto docenas de robots en estas dos semanas…

–La verdad es que no me ha pedido reparación alguna en todo este tiempo –respondió su padre al tiempo que le daba otro sorbo a su café.

–¿Qué? ¡Pero si no hay día en que no me pida alguna mejora extravagante en sus robots o en la gravedad o en cualquier cosa que se le cruce por la mente! ¡¿Me estás diciendo que a ti no te fastidió una sola vez en estas dos semanas?! –en un arranque de generosidad probablemente inspirada por la ayuda que le había prestado con su maleta, Bulma había dedicado unas horas antes de su partida a armar una nueva tanda de robots y se los había dejado sin decir nada en la puerta de la cámara de gravedad. No podía creer que esos robots hubieran sobrevivido dos largas semanas cuando normalmente no duraban más de dos días.

–Así es, hija. Incluso le pregunté hace un par de días si no tenía ningún problema con el mecanismo y me contestó simplemente que todo funcionaba correctamente.

–¡Que hombre tan extraño y qué poca lógica hay en su excéntrico comportamiento! –suspiró exasperada. Estaba corroborando que Vegeta sencillamente encontraba un insano placer en fastidiarla a ella.

–Yo sí le veo la lógica –aportó su madre después de haber comido una generosa porción de pastel– tu padre no es una chica bonita como tú, querida, es normal que no busque pretextos para verlo. Total, ya no debemos preocuparnos por el joven Vegeta. Ahora que Bulma ha vuelto estoy segura que lo tendremos de nuevo en el comedor durante la cena –dijo entusiasmadamente. Su esposo e hija optaron por lo de siempre, ignorar sus disparatados comentarios y mejor centrar su atención en los apetitosos postres que tenían delante.

Sin embargo y contra todo pronóstico, la Sra. Briefs tuvo toda la razón.

Vegeta apareció en el comedor justo a tiempo para la cena y se sentó a comer sin decir palabra ante la atónita mirada del Sr. Briefs y la alegre expresión de la Sra. Briefs. Y aunque no hizo el menor gesto de reconocimiento hacia la recién llegada Bulma, ella sintió una extraña alegría pulsar desde su pecho e irradiar hasta el más recóndito rincón de su cuerpo.

El saiyajin terminó primero que todos y se levantó de la mesa. Los padres de Bulma esperaron hasta estar fuera de su alcance auditivo para comentar al respecto. La joven pretendió prestarles atención un rato y se excusó diciendo que tenía ganas de pasar unas horas en su laboratorio antes de irse a dormir. La dejaron ir sin mayores preguntas aunque Bulma podría haber jurado que su madre la observaba con una sonrisa de complicidad. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza.

* * *

En cierta forma había estado segura de que aparecería, así que no se sorprendió de las pisadas que irrumpieron en su laboratorio muy entrada la noche. Bulma había estado concentrada con un prototipo de robot más resistente.

–Te encuentro trabajando en algo útil para variar, terrícola, ¿a qué se debe el milagro?

–No lo tengo claro –respondió ella sin dejar de ajustar el circuito interno en el que estaba enfrascada– supongo que te vi y repentinamente sentí ganas de mimarte un poco. Debe ser que te extrañé un poco, ¿no es raro?

No se había atrevido a levantar la vista, así que no tuvo forma de saber cuál había sido su reacción ante esas palabras. A Bulma le había parecido escuchar un carraspeo, sin embargo, aunque no estaba del todo segura.

–¿Trajiste todas las esferas del dragón? –preguntó finalmente después de un rato, su voz exigente como siempre.

–Sí, ya me he encargado de ponerlas a buen resguardo. Esperemos que no sea necesario, pero si llegan a necesitarse…

–Tardaste mucho en encontrarlas –la interrumpió, acusador–. No me explico cómo planeabas ganarle la partida a Freezer en Namekusei. ¡Si hubiera dependido de ti, ese maldito se habría hecho con la vida eterna mientras tú deambulabas por ahí como si nada!

–No es lo mismo –alegó Bulma empezando a cerrar el robot. Por fin había quedado listo– te lo dije, este también fue un viaje de placer. De haber sido realmente urgente, estoy segura que habría sido capaz de reunir las esferas en un solo día– por la mirada que le dirigió Vegeta quedaba claro que lo dudaba mucho– bueno, como sea –prosiguió alegremente mientras guardaba sus herramientas– Si tanto te molestó que me tardara tanto en regresar puedes venir conmigo la próxima vez. ¡Una chica indefensa como yo sola por el mundo…! Me habría venido bien tenerte a mi lado. En el siguiente viaje que haga te invitaré, ¿qué te parece? –le guiñó con una gran sonrisa.

–¡Como te gusta estar diciendo tonterías, mujer! ¡Tu ausencia no podría haberme importado menos, y jamás dejaría mi entrenamiento por algo tan estúpido como un paseo terrícola… contigo entre todos los seres del universo!

–De verdad, Vegeta, ¡te erizas de una manera…! Déjame explicarte algo: mi padre inventó algo llamado "cápsula" hace muchos años. Eso significa que una cosa puede reducir su tamaño dramáticamente hasta caber en la palma de una mano volviendo muy fácil su transportación. Sí, incluso una cámara de gravedad. En cualquiera de los lugares por las que pasé había terrenos lo suficientemente grandes como para que hubieras podido instalarla… total, pasas todo el día dentro de ella, ni siquiera habrías advertido que estabas en otro sitio. Excepto por las noches, claro. Habríamos requerido buscarte un lugar dónde dormir… –a juzgar por la sonrisa maliciosa con que dijo esto último, era obvio que tenía una idea muy precisa de cómo solucionar aquel inconveniente– como sea, sólo era una broma. No te invitaría porque sé muy bien que no aceptarías… y la verdad es que tampoco hablaba enserio con eso de necesitar tu protección. Soy bastante capaz de defenderme sola contra cualquier amenaza… siempre y cuando sea una amenaza "terrícola", claro está. Creo que se los dejé muy claro a esos que trataron de… –de repente pareció decidir que no quería compartir aquella información con él–. Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que yo también ayudo a salvar al mundo de vez en cuando… salvarlo de idiotas que definitivamente no deberían reproducirse, en cualquier caso –murmuró perversamente antes de echarse a reír.

Vegeta arqueó una ceja ante esa desconocida faceta suya. No tenía idea de lo que la terrícola estaba diciendo y aunque hubiera querido saber, no pensaba demostrar el menor interés preguntando. Bulma notó su mueca interrogante y estaba de tan buen humor que decidió compartir la información sin hacerse la interesante.

–Digamos que una de las esferas estaba en una parte del mundo tan remota que tuve que volar horas para encontrarla. Para cuando lo hice ya había caído la noche y decidí acampar. Creí que no había nadie a los alrededores, pero al parecer esos dos sujetos estaban de excursión. Me encontraron justo cuando yo terminaba de instalar la casa y… entiendo que se sintieran instantáneamente atraídos hacia mí, eso no es de extrañar… lo que no me explico es qué les hizo creer que les dejaría ponerme las manos encima. ¡Los muy imbéciles! Apuesto que la próxima vez que se topen con una chica indefensa la pensarán dos veces antes de atacarla… especialmente si esa chica indefensa tiene a la mano una pistola de dardos desgarrantes y sabe cómo apuntar especialmente bien a las partes bajas –había algo nuevo en la cara de la mujer, algo casi aterrador. Vegeta sentía ganas de reír por su relato y sentía ganas de matar también por el mismo relato. La emoción era confusa. Se esforzó al máximo por ignorar aquellas sensaciones y adoptó su mejor expresión de indiferencia.

–Supongo que esos hombres eran un par de inútiles debiluchos y que tuviste suerte. Ocurre algunas veces. Con dos terrícolas medianamente capaces no habrías tenido la menor oportunidad. Tu estúpido cadáver estaría enterrado ahora en alguna zanja en el fin del mundo.

–Me subestimas demasiado –anunció ella con un tono que indicaba inequívocamente que había ofendido su orgullo– Te olvidas que conozco a Goku desde que era una niña y ese hombre es un verdadero imán para los problemas. Me han intentado matar más veces de las que puedo recordar y de una u otra manera me las he arreglado para salir con vida. Bueno, Goku me ha ayudado muchas veces pero otras tantas me las he tenido que arreglar por mi propia cuenta. Y no lo he hecho mal, la prueba es que estoy aquí tan hermosa y entera como siempre. Por lo demás… bueno, después de convivir diariamente con un tipo que sería capaz de explotar el planeta con la fuerza de un dedo, me resulta difícil perder la calma cuando dos humanos comunes y corrientes se proponen intimidarme –se encogió de hombros– Supongo que estar rodeada de los tipos más poderosos del universo pone las cosas en una perspectiva distinta.

Vegeta no dijo nada, nunca lo diría, pero si sus sentimientos hubieran tenido voz propia le habrían avisado que le gustaba la actitud de esa mujer, de esa pequeña terrícola que había corrido al encuentro de Freezer porque "si el planeta de todas maneras iba a ser destruido, quería estar en primera fila para verlo"; cuando el primer instinto de los cobardes era huir, el de ella parecía ser correr hacia el peligro como si de alguna manera disfrutara con él, como si necesitara estar en el centro de las batallas aunque solo fuera como espectadora. La prueba más grande era que lo había invitado a vivir bajo su techo y le plantaba cara diariamente como si no recordara que él era el ser más peligroso del universo. No era estúpida, eso lo tenía muy claro, estaba seguro que ella estaba al tanto de su capacidad para destruirlo todo en el momento que lo deseara… pero era como si disfrutara pelear con él diariamente, como si esa adrenalina de enfrentarse a un sujeto poderoso fuera algo que la hiciera feliz. Como saiyajin, Vegeta era capaz de entender completamente ese sentimiento… lo que no se explicaba era por qué podía hacerlo ella que al fin de cuentas era sólo una humana.

–Eres una terrícola de lo más extraña –dijo sin sarcasmo por una vez, casi con asombro.

Ella se dio cuenta y le obsequió una de esas raras sonrisas –Por tu tono creo entender que eso es algo bueno.

–Hmf –le sostuvo la mirada sin negarlo. Mientras ella seguía sonriéndole de esa manera un pensamiento repentino le cruzó la mente poniéndolo de mal humor al instante. Se alejó sin mayor explicación, provocando que ella quedara sola refunfuñando contra sus bárbaros modales saiyajin. A Vegeta no le importaba. Necesitaba ponerse a entrenar de inmediato, ocupar su cuerpo para poder aclararse la mente…

… porque contra su voluntad había pensado que aquella mujer no estaba tan mal para ser terrícola. Que lo tenía todo, excepto la fuerza. Que tenía una astucia y un carácter digno de un saiyajin.

_"¿Digno de un saiyajin? ¡¿Pero qué estupideces estoy pensando?! Esa terrícola es basura, es igual que todos los insectos de este mugroso planeta… ¡maldita sea, si sigue distrayéndome de esta forma la mataré! ¡Antes eso que…! ¡Yo no soy tan débil, yo jamás caeré como ese imbécil de Kakarotto! ¡Un Príncipe de los Saiyajin rebajándose de esa manera, un guerrero como yo considerando la idea de yacer con una… con una insignificante humana! ¡Argggg, debo estar volviéndome loco…!"_ –estaba pensando incoherencias estúpidas y lo sabía, pero para su gran molestia no era capaz de silenciar sus pensamientos y una parte de su mente se recreaba con las imágenes. También con gran molestia sabía que no mataría a la humana, al menos no hasta que destruyera el planeta junto con todos los demás insectos– _"Hasta entonces debería ser capaz de mantener a raya estos malditos instintos. Hace mucho que aprendí a no perder la razón en mi transformación de Oozaru. No la perderé ahora por una maldita terrícola"_

… Pero como tantas veces en el pasado, la arrogancia de subestimar al rival estaba por jugarle a Vegeta una muy mala pasada.


	6. Desequilibrio

**Desequilibrio**

Por Jaz Briefs

La madre de la humana estaba en la enorme cocina removiendo alegremente una cazuela.

–Busco a la terrícola, ¿dónde está? –preguntó sin preliminares.

La Sra. Briefs había dado un pequeño brinco de sobresalto –¡Oh, pero si eres tú, apuesto Vegeta! Disculpa, me tomaste desprevenida –reanudó su tarea– ¿Qué hermoso día, no crees?

–¿En dónde está la terrícola? –repitió exasperado.

–¿Qué terrícola, querido? –preguntó inocentemente.

–¡Bulma! ¡¿En dónde demonios se ha metido?!

–¡Ohhh! –lo observó con alegría– está en el gimnasio. Es hora de su clase de judo.

–¿El gimnasio? –no tenía la menor idea de dónde quedaba eso, nunca se había preocupado por recorrer la casa.

–Está por allá –le indicó, señalando– si te apresuras tal vez puedas alcanzarla antes de que empiece. Hasta podrías ayudarle a practicar un poco. ¡Un maestro tan sensual como tú! Estoy segura que mi niña estaría fascinada…

Pero el saiyajin se había marchado en cuando le había indicado el camino y no había escuchado nada de lo que había dicho. La madre de Bulma siguió removiendo la cazuela hasta que repentinamente hizo una pausa y se quedó mirando fijamente a la nada.

–¿Acaso esta fue la primera vez que el atractivo Vegeta se refirió a mi hija por su nombre? –el silencio fue la única respuesta pero a la Sra. Briefs pareció no importarle y por el contrario, reanudó su tarea con una sonrisa aún más amplia.

* * *

Bulma se encontraba de espaldas en el piso del gimnasio alzando y bajando sus perfectas piernas formando una escuadra con su cuerpo, a un ritmo rápido

Así la encontró Vegeta cuando irrumpió sin tocar en el gimnasio y la imagen lo dejó impresionado. No que los movimientos que estaba realizando fueran impresionantes en absoluto, pero verla a ella hacerlos sí que lo era… porque esa mujer era una vaga y siempre había sido impensable imaginársela haciendo algún ejercicio físico. O eso se dijo a sí mismo, severo.

–¿Y ahora qué quieres, Vegeta? –preguntó sin detenerse, aunque el saiyajin percibió que no estaba molesta. En realidad lo único que podía percibir en ese instante era el delgado hilo de sudor que corría de su frente hasta su cuello y bajaba hasta su pecho perdiéndose entre los pliegues de su ropa vulgar…

–¡Ve a arreglar mi cámara ahora mismo, la porquería se apagó de repente! –ladró con una voz más alta de lo normal dándose la vuelta en el acto. Quizá (aunque eso jamás lo habría admitido) lo que realmente quería era salir de ahí. Estaba bastante alarmado por el rumbo que habían tomado sus pensamientos.

Empezó a caminar a la salida y sin poder resistirse miró hacia atrás una vez más, sólo una vez más... pero Bulma no se había movido de su lugar y seguía muy concentrada con sus ejercicios. Vegeta volvió sobre sus pasos furioso.

–¡Te dije que mi cámara de gravedad se ha estropeado! ¡¿Acaso no me oíste?!

–Te oí –contestó ella serenamente– pero como puedes ver estoy terminando mi calentamiento y después de eso tengo clase de judo. Iré a reparar tu cámara de gravedad cuando haya terminado.

–Terrícola –dijo controlando la voz– levántate en este instante. Levántate ahora si no quieres que te mate.

Bulma hizo diez flexiones más antes de resoplar y levantarse.

–Ya he terminado –declaró altaneramente– pero aún así es de muy mal gusto por tu parte venir a invadir la privacidad de una chica en medio de su entrenamiento.

–¿Así le llamas? ¡Bah! Nunca hubiera imaginado que te gustara perder tu tiempo en intentos tan patéticos de "entrenamiento".

–Bueno, ¿y cómo creías que conservo mi deslumbrante figura? –se puso las manos en las caderas– Este cuerpo tan bello no es una simple creación de la genética, ¿sabes?

–No dices más que tonterías. Esos ejercicios tan simples que estabas realizando son basura. ¿De qué podrían servirte?

Bulma pareció meditar la respuesta unos segundos.

–Vamos a ver: me ayudan a tonificar, a tener fuerza en las piernas… a ganar flexibilidad. Esto último es especialmente útil... –le guiñó pícaramente, pero al parecer Vegeta no había captado la indirecta. Suspiró con cansancio– de cualquier forma, y como ya te dije, voy a estar ocupada un rato. Ve y distráete un rato mientras termino, ¿quieres? Te hace falta que dé el Sol de vez en cuando… y justo ahora es tiempo de que inicie mi clase.

Como si quisiera reforzar lo que ella había dicho, un hombre joven entró en el gimnasio. Vegeta no recordaba haberle visto antes, pero en aquella casa tan grande entraban y salían demasiados terrícolas. Imposible recordarlos a todos.

–Vegeta, este es Dan, me enseña judo desde-

–No me importa –interrumpió Vegeta– Que se largue. Necesito que vayas a arreglar mi cámara de gravedad en este instante.

–¡No seas grosero! –se irritó ella– ¡y ya te dije que iré en cuanto termine!

Vegeta la imaginó practicando algún entrenamiento terrícola con ese sujeto. Con esa ropa. Una furia helada le llenó el cuerpo en menos de un segundo. Tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no exterminar al sujeto. Lo barrió con una dura mirada.

–Largo de aquí, insecto –le ordenó fríamente. Algo debió percibir el infortunado sujeto en su brusco mirar porque echó a andar hasta perderse de vista sin poner mayores objeciones.

–Listo, ya has terminado –anunció con ironía– ahora ve a hacer lo que te he ordenado.

Bulma le observó unos instantes ponderando sus opciones y después de un segundo se decidió, esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa. Él lo notó poniéndose inmediatamente en guardia.

–Vegeta, siempre esperas que yo haga cosas por ti… pero deberías saber que de vez en cuando a mí también me gustaría que tú hicieras cosas por mí.

–¿Qué diablos se supone que significa eso?

–Oh, vamos, es algo muy sencillo. Tú esperas que deje todo lo que estoy haciendo para ir corriendo a complacerte, pero hay días en los que sencillamente no me apetece hacerlo. Hoy es uno de esos días. Hoy sencillamente me pregunto qué ganaría yo haciendo lo que me pides.

Vegeta se quedó silencioso unos instantes antes de contestar.

–Qué te parece… ¡¿tu miserable vida?!

La respuesta no la sorprendió en absoluto. Se cruzó de brazos.

–Pues no me parece. Creo que para convencerme deberías pensar en ofrecerme alguna otra cosa.

–¡¿Qué?! –a veces le resultaba imposible entender a esa terrícola. Sin lugar a dudas era el ser más irritante que se había topado jamás. Y eso sin contar el hecho de que tenía el nervio de hablarle con ese tono tan insolente aún cuando él estaba amenazando con exterminarla.

–Vamos Vegeta, creí que ya habíamos superado la fase en donde tú me amenazabas cada dos por tres. ¿Qué no tienes imaginación? ¿Es la única manera en que eres capaz de lograr que yo haga lo que tú quieres? Eso es muy triste, sabes… pensar que si la fuerza no contara nunca podrías obligarme a hacer absolutamente nada.

Estaba pisando un terreno muy peligroso y lo supo de inmediato por la manera en que él se envaró. Una cosa era su mal humor ordinario y otra muy diferente era esa mirada venenosa que le había visto pocas veces, pero que nunca había presagiado nada bueno. El repentino dolor que sintió en el brazo cuando él la agarró bruscamente fue el primer aviso.

–A veces olvidas con quién estás hablando, terrícola –puso a la palabra todo el desprecio del mundo– no pareces recordar que eres para mí menos que un insecto que podría pisar con facilidad en el momento en que lo deseara.

–No lo he olvidado –respondió ella casi al instante. _"Cuidado. Mucho cuidado"_– sé que tú eres un millón de veces más fuerte que yo, nadie lo pone en duda. Sencillamente digo que no te iría tan bien contra mí si no contaras con esa injusta ventaja.

–El universo no es justo –le informó fríamente– Lloriquea por eso si quieres… pero después de que hayas arreglado el desperfecto en mi cámara de gravedad. ¡Ahora muévete! –la empujó hacia la salida

La conversación parecía haberse terminado y ella parecía haber perdido… pero no era de las que se rendían tan fácil y estaba decidida a hacer un último intento.

–Ya sé que es lo que me gustaría que hicieras por mí a cambio de que arregle tu cámara de gravedad. Ya que echaste a mi sensei, tal vez podrías ayudarme a practicar la lección de hoy –soltó las palabras rápidamente temiendo que Vegeta la interrumpiera antes de que pudiera terminar. Increíblemente no lo hizo, y una vez que hubo formulado su petición él se le quedó mirando como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. Seguidamente se echó a reír a carcajadas.

–Fue una buena broma, mujer –dijo por fin dejando de reír– Pero ahora camina antes de que deje de parecerme divertida.

–No fue una broma, era una propuesta seria. Vamos… ¿qué podría costarte? ¡Siempre estás entrenando! ¿Por qué te costaría tanto entrenar unos minutos conmigo?

–Porque no haría el más mínimo entrenamiento, por eso. Entrenar contigo sería como entrenar con una mosca –respondió despectivo cruzándose de brazos.

–Te sorprenderían los problemas que una mosca puede llegar a causar –declaró desafiante– El judo no se trata de fuerza, sino de técnica… y te aseguro que no soy del todo mala, lo he practicado desde que era una niña. En todo caso reprimir por completo tu enorme fuerza debe costarte trabajo así que eso cuenta como entrenamiento de concentración ¿o no? Imagino que no te viene del todo mal. Oh, ¡Por favor Vegeta! ¿No puedes decirme que sí, al menos por una vez?

–Si aceptara tu ridícula petición –dijo por fin después de un tenso silencio– no te podría garantizar contener mi fuerza del todo. Tal vez se me vaya la mano y rompa uno de tus frágiles huesos terrícolas… o quizá aplaste directamente tu cabeza –su tono dejaba claro que no le parecía una perspectiva desafortunada en absoluto.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada, ponderándolo.

–Correré el riesgo. ¿Qué sería de la vida sin esa clase de emociones?

Vegeta no estaba seguro de que estuviera bromeando. Tal vez la terrícola sencillamente estaba loca. Pensó en negarse directamente como la estúpida propuesta que era, pero un par de cosas lo llevaron a pensarlo mejor. Mientras la cámara estuviera descompuesta realmente no podía decirse que estuviera perdiendo tiempo de entrenamiento, además bien podía permitirse 10 minutos (que era lo máximo que pensaba concederla a la terrícola) porque después de todo él era el ser más poderoso del universo. La segunda consideración que al final fue la que lo decidió es una que no se admitiría a sí mismo jamás: que entrenar junto a otra persona siempre implicaba una buena dosis de contacto físico. Y hacía tiempo que el cuerpo de Vegeta tiraba frenéticamente hacia el de la terrícola, casi quemándose por ello, teniendo que reprimirse con todo y recordar a cada momento que su orgullo debería ir mucho más adelante que sus instintos primarios. Entrenar con ella parecía una buena excusa para aplacar ese deseo sin tener que revelar sus verdaderos y vergonzosos motivos.

Como haya sido, Vegeta relajó su postura y Bulma supo que había conseguido una pequeña victoria. Se esforzó en explicarle apresuradamente las bases más importantes del judo, una disciplina en la que se obtenía una alta puntuación cuando se lograba hacer que el oponente cayera de espaldas al suelo.

–¿Y de qué te serviría eso en un combate real? –preguntó él, con desprecio– una caída no significa nada en un encuentro cuando el oponente aún está lo suficientemente vivo como para levantarse.

–Y eso es correcto… si pensamos como saiyajin. Para una terrícola como yo… bueno, se me ocurren muchas situaciones en las que me sería terriblemente útil tumbar a alguien contra su espalda –lo miró sonriente. La vacía expresión de él la irritó ligeramente. ¡ese hombre jamás entendía nada!– ¡Vegeta, por Kami, tal vez debería pedirle a Shen Long que te concediera un poco de imaginación…!

–Empieza de una vez, terrícola –ya empezaba a arrepentirse de estar perdiendo el tiempo con esa mujer.

Sin previo aviso la humana se acercó a él… y lo abrazó. O al menos así se sintió. Vegeta estaba francamente asombrado.

–Esto se conoce como Ko-Uchi-Gari –dijo ella con voz suave.

A Vegeta no le importaba un infierno lo que había dicho. Lo que sí podía notar es que el cuerpo de la humana estaba peligrosamente cerca del suyo, más cerca de lo que había estado nunca. A esa distancia podía oler con una intensidad desconocida esa extraña fragancia terrícola que no era capaz de identificar, pero que no le era desagradable. Lo más preocupante de todo es que de repente sentía la primitiva urgencia de estrujar a la mujer lo más cerca posible de su cuerpo que, como si tuviera voluntad propia, había empezado a pulsar.

–Una de las máximas del judo es que con una técnica adecuada el oponente más débil puede hacer caer a su adversario. A veces se trata de desestabilizar al otro. ¡Así!

Hipnotizado por el asalto a sus sentidos, Vegeta no la había escuchado y tampoco lo había visto venir. Ella lo hizo tropezar echándosele encima de tal manera que su espalda chocó contra la duela con un ruido sordo. Bulma quedó a horcajadas sobre él.

–Sasae-Tsuri-Komi-Ashi –sonrió triunfante, sin hacer el menor intento por quitarse de encima.

La sonrisa sólo le duró un segundo, lo que le tomó a él imitar su movimiento y revertir los papeles hasta que fue Bulma la que azotó de espaldas al suelo con Vegeta virtualmente echado sobre ella.

No se atrevía a zafarse. Él estaba sobre ella, descansando parte de su peso en ambas manos, que mantenía firmemente clavadas a ambos extremos del cuerpo de Bulma. Sin poder moverse, pensando que el cuerpo del saiyajin era mucho más pesado de lo que podría parecer, hizo acopio de todo su valor y se atrevió a mirarlo. Un par de ojos azabaches la observaban con la más absoluta ferocidad. Era sencillamente perturbador. Bulma sintió de repente un escalofrío recorriendo toda su espina dorsal… y supo sin lugar a dudas que se había metido en un problema muy serio. Seguramente Vegeta estaba furioso porque lo había puesto en ridículo. Tal vez hasta estuviera pensando en matarla para hacerle pagar por aquella insolencia.

Y lo lógico, lo que cualquier humana del planeta hubiera hecho habría sido sentirse totalmente aterrada y tratar de huir. Pero si ella era la gran Bulma, si era la mujer más intrépida de toda la Tierra… era precisamente porque no reaccionaba como todas las demás. Levantó el rostro… y lo besó.

Dejó de sentir su peso y abrió los ojos. Vegeta se había echado atrás de golpe. Sentado sobre la plataforma con ambas manos sosteniendo su cuerpo tras su espalda, asemejaba más que nunca a un gato con el pelaje erizado.

Tal vez fue esa comparación tan cómica la que terminó de estropear su instinto de supervivencia, pero el caso es que las palabras salieron de sus labios antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

–Como dije, Vegeta: el truco es desestabilizar al oponente.

Antes de que le diera tiempo a tratar de incorporarse, antes siquiera de que tuviera tiempo de parpadear, Vegeta había caído de nuevo sobre ella como un vendaval furioso haciendo que su cabeza chocara duramente contra la duela, presionándola bruscamente contra el piso y sujetando sus muñecas con ambas manos por encima de su cabeza.

No tuvo tiempo de sentir miedo; unos labios brutales descendieron sobre los suyos casi como si quisieran devorarla. Y durante un rato que pudo haber sido la eternidad, lo hicieron.

–¿Quien ha desestabilizado a quién, terrícola? –preguntó Vegeta después de un tiempo que no hubiera podido definir.

Bulma simplemente no podía contestarle. A duras penas y podía respirar. Sentía que le temblaban las piernas y su corazón bombeaba frenético en su pecho. Las sensaciones que la recorrían estaban más allá de lo que podía comprender, más allá de lo que hubiera podido definir aunque alcanzaba a reconocer la adrenalina, la excitación y el asombro formando un coctel tan intenso en su pecho que por un momento sintió que estallaría. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan arrebatada… ni tan deseosa de que la experiencia continuara. Como dueña de una de las mentes más peculiares de todo el universo, el pensamiento que la incomodaba en ese preciso instante no era el mismo que hubiera molestado a la mayoría, porque mientras cualquiera en su situación estaría en ese momento temeroso por su vida, los pensamientos de ella se movían en otras direcciones– _"¿Cómo es posible que Vegeta sepa besar así? ¡¿Y cómo es posible que yo haya tardado tanto en descubrirlo?! ¡Kami, que tiempo tan desperdiciado he estado viviendo!"_

Tal vez habría despertado a la realidad relevante de una manera ruda si hubiera pasado más tiempo, pero quiso la suerte que en ese momento la voz de su madre se encendiera en el intercomunicador.

–Chicos, la comida está lista

Los ojos de Vegeta parecieron atraídos como un imán hacia el aparato del que había emergido la voz. Fue como si despertara, como si una cubeta de agua fría le hubiera caído encima aclarando su mente. Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, lo que estaba a punto de hacer… y se estremeció. ¡Él, el Príncipe de los Saiyajin! Se levantó del piso y observó a la humana que todavía tenía una mirada perdida como si hubiera recibido una onda explosiva de lleno.

–Por esta vez –dijo casi escupiendo las palabras– me voy a olvidar de lo que pasó en este maldito gimnasio. Por el bien de tu miserable vida te sugiero que hagas lo mismo.

Ella por fin había reaccionado y se levantó mirándolo con franco horror. Trató de detenerlo.

–Vegeta, espera. Hay algo que creo que…

–Cállate, terrícola. Si aprecias tu vida, ¡CÁLLATE! Irás ahora mismo a hacer lo que te ordené y no me harás repetirlo una tercera vez.

Ella se había acercado a él y alzó una mano hasta su rostro. Vegeta tuvo ganas de apartarla de un golpe, pero volvió a contenerse y salió del lugar dejándola sola, atónita.

Ella se quedó un largo momento inmóvil, aún mareada. Ponderó la opción de correr y tratar de detenerlo, pero pensó que ya había tentado al destino lo suficiente por aquel día. Estaba un tanto molesta por la forma en que las cosas habían terminado, pero también se imaginó que considerando el sujeto con el que estaba lidiando el avance que había logrado había sido enorme.

"Me besó como un desesperado… con una rudeza y una pasión que no creí que… ¡no es ningún témpano de hielo como pensaba! Vegeta, eres sin lugar a dudas una caja de sorpresas" –fantaseó con mil ideas. Si un beso con él había resultado ser semejante experiencia, no se atrevía siquiera a imaginar cómo sería lo demás…

… la verdad es que sí que lo imaginó y lo hizo con la sonrisa más complacida del mundo, pero no tardó en abofetearse mentalmente. Volvió a recordar cómo lucía la cara de Vegeta justo cuando había terminado de besarla y suspiró resignada. Seguramente le esperaba una nueva tormenta de furia en cuanto él se diera cuenta.

_"Bueno, es su culpa por no darme tiempo a prevenirlo"_ –pensó sin poder evitar que una sonrisa traviesa le cruzara el rostro. Bulma no era saiyajin, pero sin duda compartía con él ese espíritu maliciosamente vengativo.

* * *

La madre de Bulma había terminado de servir la porción de Vegeta en la enorme bandeja. La tomó, lista para acercarla a la mesa… y entonces el saiyajin apareció en el umbral de la puerta. Ella alzó alegremente la vista hasta su rostro… y dejó caer la bandeja al tiempo que una mueca de total asombro dominaba su cara. Vegeta dejó escapar un gruñido. Ya estaba furioso y encima esa estúpida hacía alarde de su incompetencia terrícola. ¡Que irritante!

–Lo-lo siento querido –la mueca de asombro se había ido y en su lugar quedaba su sonrisa boba de siempre, aunque habría podido jurar que era incluso más grande que de costumbre– enseguida te serviré de nuevo. ¿Por qué no tomas asiento? Sólo me tomará un minuto.

Vegeta se sentó sin decir nada, todavía molesto, todavía furioso por los instantes que acababa de vivir en el gimnasio. Su cuerpo seguía en una encarnizada batalla con su mente exigiéndole a gritos que volviera sobre sus pasos, buscara a la terrícola y…

_"¡NO, MALDITA SEA! ¡NO! ¡TENGO QUE CONCENTRARME!"_

El padre de la terrícola entró en la cocina con su habitual aroma a cigarrillos. Tomó asiento al otro extremo de la mesa frente a Vegeta… y la expresión en el rostro del viejo se transfiguró al verlo, pasando de la cordialidad usual a un franco asombro. Aquello lo distrajo momentáneamente de sus luchas internas.

_"¿Qué demonios les pasa a estos insectos?"_

La madre de Bulma puso su enorme bandeja de comida frente a él y Vegeta la tomó sin decir palabra. Después de todo no tenía humor para pasar un segundo más en compañía de esos humanos que lo observaron levantarse casi como si estuvieran hipnotizados. Los muy idiotas.

Vegeta abrió la puerta de su habitación con una patada. Su primera opción habría sido la cámara de gravedad pero la humana estaría arreglándola (o más le valía) y no tenía el menor deseo de topársela y tener otra reacción estúpida como… ¡Argggg, maldita sea! ¡Maldita humana, malditos instintos y maldita debilidad! Su estadía tan prolongada en ese asqueroso planeta seguramente había empezado a afectarle. Convivir diariamente con aquellos gusanos seguramente había terminado por contagiarle aquella locura...

El amargo pensamiento lo hizo recordar el extraño comportamiento de los padres de la humana en cuanto lo habían visto llegar. Dejó la bandeja en la mesa junto a la cama y con un oscuro presentimiento se encaminó al cuarto de baño en busca del espejo que tan pocas veces utilizaba. Se quedó mudo al contemplar su reflejo.

Sus labios y una parte de sus mejillas estaban teñidos de un llamativo color rojo.

_"¡¿Pero qué demonios…?!"_

Se llevó la mano al rostro y tocó la mancha. Definitivamente aquello no era sangre, el color era diferente. Parecía más bien….

_"Lápiz labial"_ le informó su mente después de un segundo. Había convivido con el par de terrícolas lo suficiente como para conocer ese inútil producto que utilizaban para cambiar el color de sus labios a capricho, una costumbre que él encontraba por demás inútil. Pero eso no era lo importante.

Lo importante es que de súbito tuvieron sentido las reacciones de aquellos dos insectos cuando lo vieron entrar a la cocina. Y también entendió por qué la mujer había tratado de tocarle la cara. Seguramente ella se había dado cuenta y había…

… había permitido que se fuera sin decirle nada, que exhibiera las pruebas de lo que había pasado como un imbécil.

¡Maldita y mil veces maldita fuera esa estúpida terrícola! En ese momento le costaba mucho trabajo pensar en una sola razón para no ir a exterminarla. ¡Se había burlado de él! ¡De él, del Príncipe de los Saiyajin!

_"Cree que puede desequilibrarme"_ –pensó trizando de un solo golpe el enorme espejo– _"cree que puede exhibirme como un estúpido, como una mascota bien domesticada… ¡y ha cometido un error!"_


	7. Hastío

**Hastío**

Por Jaz Briefs

Bulma despertó con una enorme sonrisa cubriendo su rostro. Había dormido mejor que nunca. Los recuerdos del día anterior habían alimentado sus sueños con unas imágenes que habrían sonrojado a cualquiera, pero no a ella. La verdad Bulma era una persona más bien descarada. Se quedó en su cama unos instantes, recordando, regodeándose. Le llegó una firme resolución: quería más. Quería mucho más.

No se había topado con Vegeta desde que había ocurrido lo del gimnasio, pero se figuraba que era natural. Seguramente el saiyajin requeriría algo de tiempo para procesar y para que su terco orgullo admitiera que lo había disfrutado tanto como ella. Además estaba ese pequeño asunto del lápiz labial. _"Espero que haya tenido tiempo de procesar eso también"_

No estaba preocupada. Creía haber comprendido por fin la mejor manera de tratar con Vegeta. _"Y para eso necesito vestirme apropiadamente"_

Se bajó de la cama y hurgó en su enorme guardarropa. Vestidos hermosos y provocativos fueron pasados de largo hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando: un conjunto de trabajo cómodo y práctico.

_"Bien, es hora de poner a tono a ese hombre. Bajaré al laboratorio y le construiré algo realmente espectacular para su entrenamiento. Luego subiré de nuevo y…"_ –acarició un vestido especialmente revelador con una sonrisa coqueta– _"bueno, si todo va bien tal vez ni siquiera me dé tiempo de usar esto…"_

Al parecer sus padres no se encontraban en casa. Bulma encontró una nota de su madre sobre el refrigerador en la que explicaba confusamente sobre un compromiso surgido de la nada que requería su presencia inmediata. Iban a estar fuera de la ciudad una semana completa.

Aquello ya había sucedido antes así que Bulma no hubiera sospechado de segundas intenciones… de no haber sido por la posdata que su madre había garabateado alegremente: _"¡Diviértanse mucho, chicos!"_

Pensó que era muy probable que sus padres hubieran visto el lápiz labial sobre los labios de Vegeta y hubieran atado cabos. Esta era su nada delicada manera de dejarle un poco de espacio para maniobrar. Bulma estaba complacida pero se preguntaba cómo se lo habría tomado Vegeta. Dado que la nota estaba adherida a las puertas del refrigerador y el saiyajin acostumbraba tomar algo antes de iniciar su madrugador entrenamiento, seguramente la había leído.

_"Bueno, supongo que lo averiguaré al final del día"_ –pensó tomando una manzana. Salió de la cocina con una sonrisa radiante, una sonrisa que se amplió aún más cuando al entrar al laboratorio descubrió a Vegeta cruzado de brazos. Por la hora que era debía estar entrenando (después de todo su cámara de gravedad ya estaba reparada) pero en lugar de eso estaba ahí claramente esperando por ella. Sintió el corazón brincar impacientemente en su pecho.

Su entusiasmo le jugó una mala pasada. La excitación no la dejó ver que la expresión de Vegeta era seria, mortal. Y no lo registró hasta que él, dirigiéndole una mirada que habría podido helar el mismo infierno, levantó la palma derecha apuntando directamente a su gran escritorio. Una esfera de ki surgida de sus manos iluminó inmediatamente la habitación… y también la comprensión de Bulma. Sintió un repentino peso caer sobre su estómago cuando finalmente entendió la situación.

–Ve…Vegeta, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Es por lo de ayer? –trató de acercarse a él– Te pido disculpas, no quise… –estaba poniéndose muy nerviosa por el hecho de que él no acusaba reacción ante sus palabras y la esfera de luz no había dejado de brillar en su palma –Por favor, Vegeta. Hay proyectos aquí que llevo años desarrollando, proyectos que ni siquiera he compartido con papá. No tengo copias en ningún otro lugar. Es la investigación de toda mi vida. Por… por favor –tenía un inmenso nudo en la garganta.

El saiyajin se le quedó viendo fijamente, como reaccionando.

–¿Proyectos irremplazables, eh? Bueno, eso lo decide –bajó la mano mientras la esfera de ki desaparecía de su palma. Bulma soltó un profundo suspiro de alivio.

Estaba a punto de gritarle a Vegeta por haberla asustado así, cuando el saiyajin esbozó una nueva sonrisa, una sonrisa terrible al tiempo que alzaba de nuevo la mano y empezaba a disparar contra todo a su alrededor.

Todo hay que decirlo, fue lo suficientemente valiente (o lo suficientemente estúpida) como para tratar de detener su mano. Él se libró de su agarre con un simple empujón que la mandó directo al suelo. Siguió destruyendo todo con una sonrisa de profunda satisfacción. Siguió convirtiendo en chatarra el trabajo de toda su vida.

Verlo destruir algo que atesoraba tanto sin poder hacer absolutamente nada la hizo experimentar una frustración que pocas veces había conocido. Cerró los ojos sin pensar. Aún podía escuchar las ráfagas de energía que la rodeaban. Sintió que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos mientras seguía escuchando. Bam, bam, bam… todo destruido. Todo reducido a cenizas.

Y tan repentinamente como empezó, había terminado. Abrió los ojos y se encontró al saiyajin mirando complacido la ruina que ahora era el laboratorio. Había una excitación casi bestial en sus ojos. Empezó a temblar.

–No te preocupes, no destruiré el laboratorio del viejo; alguien tiene que contar con el equipo necesario para hacer las reparaciones que yo requiera, ¿no crees? –preguntó en un tono suave, casi amigable. Casi demente.

Los ojos azules de la terrícola, esos ojos tan extraños, tan similares al color de la atmósfera, estaban llenos de lágrimas que no habían alcanzado a salir. Ella se los secó con fiereza al tiempo que se levantaba y recomponía su expresión. Lo miró casi con odio.

–Mensaje captado –dijo finalmente con hielo en la voz– nunca más volveré a… de ahora en adelante me mantendré apartada de tu camino, Vegeta –pronunció su nombre casi como si fuera una maldición.

El saiyajin se le quedó viendo por unos instantes con una expresión extraña, luego se acercó a ella. Bulma había retrocedido instintivamente hasta quedar de espaldas a la pared. Una nueva sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Vegeta mientras cerraba la distancia que los separaba, casi al punto de invadir su espacio personal. Llevó una mano hasta su mejilla.

–Eso espero –dijo con una voz tan suave que resultaba escalofriante– porque la próxima vez serán tus padres a los que mataré lentamente frente a tus ojos, ¿qué te parece?

Bulma se crispó furiosamente bajo su tacto y retiró el rostro tanto como pudo. Lo miró con el más infinito desprecio.

–¡Eres un maldito monstruo!

Sonrió como si aquello le pareciera divertido –Pues harías bien recordarlo –volvió a llevar su mano hasta su rostro.

–¡Quítame las manos de encima!

–¿Sabes que es divertido? –preguntó dedicándole una sonrisa cruel– que podría hacer lo que quisiera contigo. Eres una simple basura terrícola, ¿cómo podrías resistirte? –como para probar su punto se pegó más a ella, dejándola completamente inmovilizada.

Bulma se debatió furiosamente tratando de golpearle en cualquier parte que pudiera alcanzar. Sintió un agarre doloroso en sus muñecas y de pronto no podía moverse ni un ápice.

–Demasiado débil –rió él– demasiado fácil…

Lo único que ella podía hacer era mirarlo. El rostro de Vegeta se había transfigurado. En esos ojos negros profundos como fosas de infierno no había ni una chispa que ella pudiera reconocer. La mirada que había tenido cuando ella terminó de curarlo, cuando le había contado sobre la infidelidad de Yamcha en la cámara de gravedad, mientras le hablaba de su perdido planeta, la forma en que él la había llamado "extraña terrícola" con un tono que casi había sonado a cumplido, la mirada ardiente luego de que la hubiera besado… En los ojos de aquel hombre no había rastros de nada de eso. En los ojos del frío saiyajin que la inmovilizada sólo existía el cazador, el asesino que se regodeaba con el dolor de su presa.

Y fue precisamente la repentina revelación de que él estaba disfrutando con su dolor lo que finalmente brotó las lágrimas de sus ojos. Desvió la mirada, por lo menos eso podía hacer, impedir que el muy bastardo viera sus lágrimas.

Pero él las había visto

–Tienes suerte de que me repugne la debilidad –gruñó soltándola. El tono juguetón se había ido y ahora sólo quedaba un profundo enojo– No te lo repetiré. Mantente alejada de mi camino y no te mataré, ni a los demás terrícolas que te rodean. Vuelve a burlarte de mí y… –pisó con fuerza un chip que había en su camino para dejar claro el punto al tiempo que salía del laboratorio.

Bulma se quedó ahí, ida por un largo rato. Finalmente se inclinó apenas para recoger el chip que Vegeta había pisado. Lo reconoció como parte de ese proyecto en el que llevaba trabajando años, una ambición tan secreta que la entusiasmaba y que no había compartido ni siquiera con su padre. Un proyecto que estaba por terminar…

Después de unos segundos de luchar contra el confuso sentimiento en su pecho optó por denominarlo odio al tiempo que rompía a llorar con los sollozos más amargos.

Tal vez sólo fuera dolor.

* * *

Vegeta terminó su entrenamiento a la hora acostumbrada. Al llegar a la cocina se encontró la mesa servida con un banquete espectacular y un terrícola desconocido haciendo los últimos adornos a un platillo muy elaborado. Hizo una reverencia apenas lo vio.

–Buenas noches, Sr.

–¿Qué diablos haces aquí? –preguntó con rudeza.

El chef parecía prevenido porque no hizo el menor gesto de temor ante su tono.

–Me han contratado para que lo atienda toda esta semana. ¿Gusta que le sirva su cena?

Vegeta le escuchó tranquilamente, se acercó a la mesa… y de un manotazo tiró gran parte de la comida. Agarró del cuello al infortunado hombre.

–¿Dónde está la mujer?

–¿La… la mujer, Sr? –tartamudeaba. Algo había de temible en aquel pequeño hombre, algo que le hacía pensar que ni siquiera la fabulosa paga que le habían ofrecido ameritaba permanecer demasiado tiempo bajo ese techo. Miró un segundo más a los furiosos ojos oscuros y se dio cuenta que más le valía responder pronto– Si… si se refiere a la Srita. Briefs, al parecer iba a estar ocupada en su laboratorio y por eso me trajo para que yo…

Vegeta no escuchó más y de un violento empujón lo arrojó al suelo.

–Más vale que cuando regrese tengas mi cena lista –amenazó antes de perderse por el pasillo. El chef pensó con frustración que le había tomado horas preparar aquel banquete, ¿cómo esperaba que volviera a cocinarlo todo en unos pocos minutos? Era imposible, sencillamente imposible.

Se quedó inmóvil unos instantes y luego recordó la mirada de esos ojos temibles. Decidió que algo se le ocurriría.

* * *

La mujer estúpida. ¿Todavía estaba llorando sobre los restos de su laboratorio? Vegeta la había creído más inteligente. Su cara fría no delataba la más mínima emoción mientras caminaba…

… hasta que alcanzó el laboratorio de la humana. Todo lucía perfectamente en orden, como si jamás hubiera sufrido sus ataques. Encontró a la terrícola sentada tras su mesa trabajando como si nada. Apenas logró componer su expresión antes de que Bulma girara su asiento y lo viera fijamente con sus ojos azules, unos ojos mortalmente fríos como nunca los había visto antes.

–Tenía en mi poder las esferas del dragón, ¿recuerdas? Tendrán tiempo suficiente para regenerarse y que yo vuelva a encontrarlas antes de que los androides pisen la Tierra –lo miró desafiante.

–Pero pasará un año entero antes de que puedas pedir otro deseo, ¿verdad? –insinuó con una sonrisa peligrosa.

–Le he pedido a Shen Long que reconstruyera todo el contenido de mi laboratorio y que hiciera cientos de copias de él en forma de cápsula. Ya he puesto una gran parte de ellas a buen resguardo en lugares que nunca imaginarías. Así que si quieres destruir el trabajo de toda mi vida de manera permanente –hizo un rencoroso énfasis en las palabras– tendrás que volar toda la Tierra.

Vegeta no dijo nada. Nuevamente confirmaba que aquella humana estaba muy lejos de ser estúpida. Hubiera sonreído, pero aquello habría arruinado el propósito. Se mantuvo mortalmente serio.

–Y sin embargo, cumpliste tu objetivo –dijo ella de repente mirándolo fijamente. _"Me heriste"_– Puedes estar seguro de que aprendí la lección. De ahora en adelante tendré muy presente quién eres tú.

¿Qué demonios quería decir con eso? ¿Y por qué el tono de su voz había enviado un flashazo de arrepentimiento a su cerebro? Vegeta arrojó esas inútiles preguntas al rincón más escondido de su mente.

–Pues más vale que eso sea cierto –dijo en cambio– No voy a tolerar más estupideces. La próxima vez que trates de burlarte de mí destruiré algo aún más preciado para ti y me aseguraré de que ni el maldito dragón pueda devolvértelo.

Su amenaza no tenía por qué haberle dolido, pero le dolió. No lo demostró, sin embargo. Únicamente asintió secamente.

–Despreocúpate. Ya entendí que me debo de mantenerme bien alejada… y he perdido todo interés en estar cerca de ti, en todo caso –agregó mirándolo con franco desprecio.

Vegeta había visto toda clase de emociones en la cara de Bulma en el año que había pasado conviviendo con ella y el enojo ciertamente era el más usual; la expresión que tenía ahora, sin embargo, era una cosa totalmente diferente y por algún motivo que no alcanzó a comprender, no le gustó en absoluto. Tampoco lo demostró. Se limitó a sonreírle con esa bien ensayada sonrisa arrogante.

–Bien. Eras como una cucaracha molesta que ya había empezado a incomodarme con su insistencia. Me alegra que al fin hayas entendido cuál es tu lugar.

Salió sin decir más. Bulma se quedó inmóvil unos segundos antes de asentir casi para sí misma.

* * *

Para desilusión de la madre de Bulma, ambos jóvenes iniciaron un periodo de frialdad nunca vista. No volvió a verlos cruzar dos palabras seguidas. Y aunque había tratado de preguntar a Bulma cuál era la causa de tanto enojo, ella sencillamente había respondido que no estaba enojada con Vegeta, que sencillamente se había hartado de él. Parecía estar diciendo la verdad porque se mantuvo completamente alejada de su camino al punto de que ambos hubieran podido olvidar que estaban viviendo en la misma casa.

* * *

Las semanas sirvieron a Bulma para apaciguar un poco la furia ciega que sentía cada vez que contemplaba la cámara de gravedad de Vegeta. No era muy racional, pero a medida que pasaban los días su mente y sus emociones libraban batallas verbales en su interior que duraban horas y la dejaban completamente absorta.

_ "Estúpida, ¿y qué si Vegeta tiene casi una semana que no sale de su cámara de gravedad? ¿Ha comido, estará herido? ¡¿Y eso a quién demonios le importa?! ¿se te olvida que es un bastardo?"_ –le reclamaba su cerebro– _"¡Destruyó tu laboratorio! ¡Si de él hubiera dependido, habrías perdido todas tus investigaciones para siempre!"_

_"Y sin embargo él no lucía sorprendido cuando entró al laboratorio y encontró todo como nuevo"_ –argumentaba esa otra voz dentro de ella, una voz más emocional– _"lucía casi como si lo esperara… ¿será que se le había cruzado por la cabeza que tú ibas a pensar en las esferas del dragón? ¿será que nunca tuvo el propósito de que lo perdieras todo permanentemente?"_

_"Eso es ilógico y estúpido"_ –contraatacaba su cerebro– _"¿cuál es el punto de destruir todo frente a tus ojos si sabía que lo ibas a recuperar?"_

_"Tal vez sólo quería humillarte demostrando que podía, de la misma manera en que tú hiciste con él" _–se encogía de hombros su parte emocional.

_"¡Y un infierno! ¡No era lo mismo! Lo del lápiz labial fue algo tan inofensivo…"_

_"Tal vez no para él. ¡Es tan orgulloso!"_

_"¡Maldita sea, ¿tú de parte de quién estás?"_

_"Sólo digo que a la distancia y considerando bien las cosas ya no parece tan monstruoso. Vegeta es algo raro, se toma tan enserio cosas que… no sé, tal vez realmente heriste su orgullo aquel día y sencillamente quería vengarse un poco. Tú habrías hecho lo mismo de estar en su lugar…"_

_"¿Oh, enserio? ¡Pasar tanto tiempo junto a ese saiyajin te ha vuelto loca…!"_

Llegados a ese punto Bulma sacudía la cabeza y volvía a concentrarse en su trabajo. Y aunque ni su mente ni sus emociones se ponían de acuerdo acerca de Vegeta, de una cosa sí estaba completamente segura: no iba a acercarse a él. Por el motivo que hubiera sido, el saiyajin le había dejado muy claro que la quería bien alejada y por una vez se proponía darle gusto. El orgullo de Bulma también podía ser muy testarudo.

* * *

Así habrían seguido las cosas de no ser porque Vegeta se apareció en su laboratorio una tarde. Era la primera vez que estaban juntos en la misma habitación después de mucho tiempo y ella no pudo evitar que un estremecimiento le recorriera la piel. Sus emociones despertaron al instante gritando en tono triunfante. El cerebro guardaba un hosco silencio porque no podía o no quería responder. Y Bulma, hecha un completo lío, sencillamente luchaba por mantener la compostura. Trató de adoptar su tono más indiferente.

–Te has equivocado, el laboratorio de mi padre está tres pisos más arriba –dijo con desinterés sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo.

Aunque él no dijo nada, pudo sentir que estaba observándola fijamente. El corazón empezó a latirle con fiereza. Odiaba ponerse nerviosa y desde luego no iba a permitir que el saiyajin se saliera con la suya cuando esa era claramente su intención. Se dio la vuelta y lo encaró.

–¿Y bien?

–Quiero que aumentes la capacidad de gravedad en mi cámara. Ya he superado por mucho el tope de esa chatarra.

Se quedó atónita. Miles de sentimientos cruzaron su pecho en esos momentos, la vanidad y una estúpida alegría disputándose ferozmente el primer lugar. Después de tantas semanas de haberse evitado cuidadosamente, después de haberse jurado que no iba a dar ni un paso en su dirección, increíblemente era él quien rompía el alejamiento con un pretexto tan poco creíble como aquel. Estando el Dr. Briefs tan disponible para encargarse de cualquier mejora que Vegeta requiriera, ¿por qué molestarse en acudir a ella?

Sólo había una explicación posible.

–¿No puedes simplemente decir que me extrañas? –preguntó finalmente. Más que suficiencia, en su pregunta había esperanza, una esperanza que hasta ese momento ella ni siquiera había estado consciente de poseer.

–¿Extrañarte? –Él soltó una carcajada cargada de desprecio– ¡No seas imbécil!

–¿Entonces por qué acudes a mí? –preguntó, sin poder definir con exactitud lo que estaba sintiendo– Papá está en casa y también puede realizar ese trabajo. ¿Por qué estás aquí buscándome a mí?

La cara de Vegeta se había transfigurado. Ya no lucía divertido sino tremendamente irritado. Bulma casi había olvidado lo rápido que podía variar su humor.

–No me interesa si tu estúpida mente se contenta con explicaciones fantasiosas –repuso después de unos instantes, serenando su expresión terrible– mientras que hagas lo que te he ordenado.

Bulma resopló frustrada, como negándose enérgicamente a la simplista explicación que acababa de darle. Vegeta era un hombre práctico, ¿por qué jugar este desgastante juego? ¿Por qué perder precioso tiempo de entrenamiento en discusiones inútiles con ella? Siendo el Dr. Briefs tan servicial y complaciente con él, habiendo dejado claro que ella le repugnaba, ¿por qué volver a buscarla? El asunto sencillamente no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

_"Esta es su manera de mostrarte que está arrepentido del distanciamiento"_ –le susurró su voz emocional, casi triste por primera vez en semanas- _"es la única manera que conoce. La única manera que te mostrará jamás"._

Suspiró. Todo su enojo, su alegría y su vanidad se habían ido en un instante dejando atrás únicamente la profunda tristeza de las esperanzas frustradas. De repente comprendió que estaba totalmente harta, que ya había tenido suficiente de aquella mierda.

–Vegeta, no voy a hacer las mejoras a tu cámara de gravedad. Estoy terriblemente cansada.

–¿Cansada de la vida? Yo podría solucionar eso –amenazó con voz queda– Más vale que empieces a trabajar ahora mismo o si no…

–O si no, ¿qué? ¿Me matarás a mí y a mi familia? ¿Destruirás la Tierra? –preguntó ella con cansancio. Vegeta pareció genuinamente sorprendido por su actitud– Escucha, tú odias los rodeos y yo también me he cansado de ellos, así que hablemos claro: Si realmente te propusieras destruir la Tierra ya lo habrías hecho. ¿Por qué contenerte todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué no explotarla de una buena vez? Si alguien intentara detenerte… ¿que importaría? Ahora eres un súper saiyajin, creo que incluso más fuerte que Goku. ¿Quién podría derrotarte? Matarías a todos y tendrías vía libre para aniquilar el planeta, un planeta que por cierto no significa nada para ti, así que no tendrías problema alguno en buscar otro lugar donde vivir. Y la cereza del pastel sería que borrarías del mapa para siempre el lugar donde los "insignificantes" terrícolas te han humillado tanto.

Vegeta, que se había quedado en un estupefacto silencio, de repente había reaccionado con sus acostumbrados estallidos de furia.

–¡Sería mejor que no me tentaras de esa forma, idiota, porque por tu forma de hablar cualquiera diría que quieres morir!

–No quiero morir, pero sencillamente no le veo la lógica a tu comportamiento. Tienes todos los motivos para destruir la Tierra y no lo haces.

–Te olvidas de los malditos androides –tronó malhumorado– si no he explotado este maldito planeta es porque deseo conocer a esas chatarras. Una vez que los haya destruido, ¡ahora sí nada me detendrá de eliminar este asqueroso planeta!

Bulma escuchó sus vehementes palabras en el más completo silencio.

–Bueno, ya que has dejado claro que no destruirías la Tierra porque el reto de los androides es sencillamente demasiado tentador para dejarlo pasar, contéstame algo: ¿permitirías que el enfado contra una "simple terrícola" te privara de él? ¿Tengo acaso tanto poder sobre ti como para lograr que renuncies a esa gran oportunidad? –se sonrió fugazmente antes de volver a ponerse seria– no, no lo creo. Entonces disculpa si concluyo que tú nunca hablas enserio cuando me amenazas con destruir la Tierra cada vez que no hago lo que tú quieres.

Increíblemente parecía que por una vez Vegeta se había quedado sin nada que decir. Él que siempre tenía una contestación fría y precisa preparada lucía ahora furioso y confuso… aunque su semblante le avisaba a Bulma que no tardaría en hallar la voz para llenarla de insultos. Decidió ser más rápida.

–Como sea. Desde que viniste a vivir a mi casa te propusiste dejar intacta la Tierra al menos por estos tres años. Lo supe desde que amenazaste con matarme si utilizaba a Shen Long para impedir que el Dr. Gero terminara los androides. Debiste haber visto tu cara, ¡fuiste tan vehemente! Se notaba que era algo que deseabas fervientemente y tiene lógica: el muchacho del futuro nos dijo que fuiste derrotado por un enemigo virtualmente invencible; obviamente arderías en ganas de demostrar que tenías capacidad para vencer ese destino. Sabía que nada te detendría de enfrentarte contra los androides porque aunque no te conocía bien en esos entonces, he convivido demasiados años con Goku. Veo que no me equivoque al suponer que al menos en ese punto los saiyajin son todos iguales.

–Aunque tengas razón con respecto a mi determinación de respetar la Tierra durante estos tres años, nadie dijo que tú tendrías que estar incluida en esa "amabilidad" –buscaba desesperadamente recuperar el control en aquella discusión llevándola a su terreno– No entiendo por qué te sientes tan segura. Podría matarte fácilmente antes de que te diera siquiera tiempo a parpadear y eso en ninguna forma interferiría con la aparición de los androides –de repente esbozaba esa sonrisa fría de asesino que le había visto mientras destruía el laboratorio. Llevó una mano hasta el cuello de Bulma en un brusco agarre y ella no se resistió.

–Antes de convertirte en súper saiyajin no lo hiciste porque sabías que mi muerte desataría la ira de Goku y no podrías vencerle. Te habría aplastado como a una mosca –los dedos se cerraron duramente sobre su garganta lastimándola, pero ella no hizo ningún sonido de dolor– después de que te hubieses transformado podrías haber hecho lo que te viniera en gana porque probablemente Goku ya no podría ganarte. Y sin embargo –buscó sus ojos sintiendo una completa seguridad– ahora que sé que no tienes ningún motivo para detenerte… no soy capaz de sentir el menor temor. Tal vez debería, pero contra toda lógica… confío ciegamente en que no me matarás. ¿No es extraño?

Vegeta retrocedió de golpe, como si lo hubiese abofeteado, como si el cuerpo de Bulma estuviera electrificado y no pudiera soportar su contacto.

–Significo algo para ti -dijo ella después de un momento dándose cuenta de que siempre lo había sabido.

–No significas absolutamente nada para mí, ¡terrícola imbécil! -escupió furioso.

–No era una pregunta sino una afirmación –aclaró ella. De repente se sentía muy cansada de aquella conversación– en el fondo tú y yo nos parecemos bastante: tenemos el mismo mal humor que espanta a todos, la misma testarudez, la misma ferocidad. Y también la misma pasión… en más de un sentido –aún cuando hablaba más seriamente que nunca, no era capaz de dejar de lado completamente su coquetería. Era su naturaleza. Se permitió sonreír un momento con picardía, sólo un momento antes de que la seriedad volviera a caerle encima de golpe– Pero el caso es, Vegeta, que también tenemos bastantes diferencias. Y la más importante que se me ocurre es que en el fondo… en el fondo yo soy una sentimental.

La expresión en la cara de Vegeta era vacía, indescifrable.

–Tú también significas algo para mí, ¿sabes? –dijo mirándolo con algo muy cercano al cariño– supongo que me gustas. No, no lo supongo. Me gustas. Me gustas muchísimo. Creo que lo que más me atrae de ti es tu temperamento, saber que contigo nunca me resulta sencillo salirme con la mía. No sé, será que me gustan los retos y tú eres el más formidable con el que me he topado jamás… pero fuera de ahí… –su voz se transformó en un susurro– eres un Príncipe, pero no el tipo de Príncipe con el que he soñado toda la vida.

La sonrisa cínica de Vegeta había vuelto.

–Como te dije una vez, los saiyajin nunca nos hemos dejado dominar por sentimentalismos estúpidos como ustedes los terrícolas. Vivimos solo para luchar y ser los más fuertes. Incluso Kakarotto, al que pareces admirar tanto, está construido de la misma forma. Quizá simplemente es mucho más hipócrita que yo, pero en el fondo le importa un infierno ese chiquillo que llama hijo y la terrícola que lo ayudó a engendrarlo. Los saiyajin sólo vivimos para pelear. La palabrería que me has dicho sólo me confirma por qué tu raza es tan débil. Distrayéndose con semejantes cursilerías… –hizo un sonido de desprecio– Por eso es que son y serán siempre unos gusanos despreciables.

–Tal vez tengas razón –aceptó ella después de un segundo, endureciendo la mirada– la verdad es que somos demasiado humanos. Y tú, Vegeta… –no parecía dar con las palabras exactas para describirlo– tú eres como eres y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer al respecto. Al fin lo he entendido –suspiró con el mayor cansancio– Todo este tiempo tú y yo estuvimos jugando un juego. Al menos eso era para mí: un continuo esfuerzo de pelear contigo, gritarte… incitarte. Tratar de llegar a ti. Fue como una lucha de voluntades; para mí era divertido y excitante, lo disfruté mientras duró… pero creo que debí retirarme hace mucho. Tal vez simplemente reaccioné muy tarde y ahora...

Vegeta no necesitaba escuchar el resto para saber lo que estaba a punto de decirle. La observó por unos instantes, todo el desprecio del mundo pintado en la sonrisa fría que ahora le dedicaba –¡Por favor! ¿Acaso estás buscando que sienta lástima de ti? –hizo una pausa y se cruzó de brazos en su pose tan característica– Que decepción. Cuando te conocí creí que eras una vulgar terrícola agresiva… pero sólo has resultado ser miserablemente patética.

Sintió el furor mezclarse con otros sentimientos, unos sentimientos que amenazaban por salir de su pecho en forma de lágrimas en cualquier momento. Trató de contenerse.

–Tal vez soy patética, pero no soy estúpida. Nadie me ha obligado nada, lo he hecho por gusto y lo he disfrutado… pero sólo una imbécil correría gustosa a un camino que la llevará a dar todo… cuando sabe que jamás recibirá nada –cerró los ojos, en parte para detener las lágrimas, en parte porque sabía que con eso estaba terminando la plática y dando el asunto por concluido ya no habría marcha atrás– En lo que a mí respecta –prosiguió cuando se sintió capaz de utilizar un tono frío y desapasionado– puedes vivir aquí indefinidamente. Bueno, al menos hasta que lleguen los androides y destruyan la tierra… o la destruyas tú, ¿qué importa? Tu presencia no es que realmente nos cueste algo. ¿Dinero? –soltó una risa sin alegría– Incluso es una sana distracción para mi padre que lo mantengas ocupado con tus pedidos disparatados. Lo mantiene entretenido y feliz. En realidad creo que hasta le haces un favor. Mi madre sencillamente te adora, así que tampoco representa problema alguno. Pero en lo que se refiere a mí… creo que en estos días te he dejado bastante claro que puedo mantenerme alejada de tu camino. Sólo te pido que tú te mantengas alejado del mío. No inventes pretextos estúpidos para buscarme y yo no necesitaré inventar pretextos estúpidos para rehuirte. Mi casa es muy amplia, ¿sabes? Creo que hay bastante espacio para ambos… aún cuando nuestro desprecio mutuo sea tan grande.

Vegeta se le quedó viendo unos instantes, un fugaz asombro en su rostro. Después endureció la mirada y no dijo más. Dio media vuelta para salir de su laboratorio y algo en su interior le gritó que iba a ser la última vez que lo viera entre esas paredes.

Sintió la urgencia de detenerlo. Sentía su cuerpo tirar hacia arriba, la compulsiva necesidad de ir tras él para pedirle que olvidara su conversación de la tarde y las últimas semanas; que olvidara todo para que volvieran con su rutina y a jugar ese extraño coqueteo que ella tanto disfrutaba…

No se movió. Cuando los pasos del saiyajin dejaron de oírse, con una extraña calma supo que ya había tomado su decisión y que no se retractaría. Era lo más inteligente que podía hacer y ella era, ante todo, una mujer inteligente.

Estuvo un par de minutos viendo a la nada antes de admitir que ya no sería capaz de avanzar en su trabajo. Subió a su habitación, arrojó lejos los malditos zapatos y se tiró a la cama. Al instante se quedó dormida. Y si lloró en sueños, al amanecer tenía los ojos secos y no recordaba nada de lo que había soñado. Se levantó torpemente, abrió la ventana de su balcón… y sin el menor asombro descubrió que la cápsula de gravedad ya no estaba en el patio. En su lugar quedaba un cráter que evidenciaba el despegue y que se había enfriado hacía horas a juzgar por el aspecto. Ni siquiera lo había oído marcharse.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y se tiró a la cama de nuevo enterrando el rostro en la almohada. Estuvo así un muy largo rato.

–Esto no es nada –se escuchó murmurar de pronto– Soy Bulma Briefs. Soy la mujer más inteligente del planeta, la más hermosa, la más intrépida y la más valiente. Siempre logro todo lo que me propongo. Siempre supero los retos que se me presentan –alzó sus "ojos terrícolas del color de la atmósfera" enrojecidos con las lágrimas que no habían alcanzado a salir. Suspiró una sola vez, con determinación– Esto no es nada. Y voy a superarlo.

De un brinco se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la ducha. Se sintió repentinamente entusiasmada con la idea de iniciar un nuevo mega proyecto en su laboratorio.

Después de unos días, la vida continuaba como siempre en la Corporación Cápsula.

Como si Vegeta nunca hubiera vivido ahí.


	8. Rendición

**Rendición**

Por Jaz Briefs

–Deberías utilizar las esferas del dragón –sugirió su madre una tarde mientras ambas comían pastelillos sentadas en el jardín.

–¿Eso crees? –Bulma había llevado un trozo generoso de tarta de moras hasta sus labios antes de responderle, en parte para ganar tiempo. Se preguntó si debía contarle que las había usado hacía meses y por tanto ya no las tenía en su poder. Se decidió finalmente por hacerse la desentendida– ¿Y qué debería pedir? Lo único en lo que puedo pensar es que no quisiera que esos androides nos mataran a todos como el joven del futuro nos avisó… pero bueno, no hay mucho que hacer al respecto en ese asunto. Los muchachos ya se ocupan de entrenar para derrotarlos y creo que a nosotros sólo nos queda esperar que sean capaces de hacerlo.

–Lo sé, querida. Estoy segura que Goku y los demás lograrán vencer a ese enemigo. En realidad no había pensado en nada de eso.

–¿Y entonces? –cuestionó nuevamente dando un sorbo a su té– porque la verdad dudo mucho que Shen Long pudiera darme algo que yo no tuviera ya –estaba pensando en su belleza, su salud, su dinero y su deslumbrante éxito. En los últimos meses se había avocado por completo a su trabajo en la Corporación y el resultado había sido una serie de inventos que habían aumentado a casi el doble en los ingresos de la empresa. Le proporcionaba una enorme satisfacción descubrir que su actuación podía tener tanto impacto en la compañía.

–Podrías pedirle que trajera de vuelta al joven Vegeta –sugirió su madre alegremente.

La fina tasa de porcelana que Bulma había estado sosteniendo cayó al piso haciéndose añicos, justo como su buen humor. Ese simple comentario bastó para que una furia repentina, explosiva e irracional invadiera su cuerpo. Se puso de pie de un salto.

–¿Y para qué querría yo que regresara? ¡Ni que estuviera loca! ¡Que pensamiento tan absurdo el tuyo!

Su madre ignoró por completo su tono furioso y se limitó a beber un poco más de té.

–Pues porque te mueres de ganas de volver a verlo, hija, por eso. Creo que ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo para seguir esperando que regrese por su cuenta, tal vez deberías hacer algo al respecto. ¿No te habrás quedado con su teléfono? Tal vez podríamos llamarle y pedirle que vuelva. ¡Se debe de sentir tan solo vagando sin rumbo en el espacio!

–¡MAMÁ! –estaba experimentado una ira ciega. ¿Cómo se atrevía su madre a hablarle de esa manera tan desenfadada sobre ese asunto? ¿Con qué derecho? ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a sentir lástima de ese saiyajin, de ese despiadado?!

–Yo sé que has estado muy triste estos meses, hija, pero piensa que no todo está perdido. El joven Vegeta tendrá que regresar a la Tierra en algún momento cuando lleguen los androides.

Bulma no estaba triste. Los primeros días sí, los primeros días se había sentido casi deprimida. Pero si un duelo tiene cinco fases, Bulma había superado ya la depresiva y ahora estaba de lleno en la fase de ira.

–¡PUES POR MÍ COMO SI NO REGRESA NUNCA! –estaba gritando y sencillamente no podía evitarlo– ¡POR MÍ COMO SI LOS ANDROIDES LO MATAN! ¡LO TENDRÍA BIEN MERECIDO EL MUY IMBÉCIL!

–Usa las esferas del dragón –repitió suavemente su madre– ¡Siempre has sido tan valiente e intrépida cuando deseas algo! Y tú deseas al joven y apuesto Vegeta… ¡pues entonces no entiendo por qué no vas por él!

_"YA FUI POR ÉL. YA LO HICE Y FRACASÉ"_ –hubiera querido gritarle.

–Porque no hay caso, ¡ni quien quiera ir a por ese idiota! –dijo en cambio con fiereza

–Claro que lo hay, cariño. Tal vez hasta podrías tomar todo esto como una oportunidad… una oportunidad de recordar lo mal que te hace sentir estar lejos de él para tratarlo mejor cuando regrese.

–No va a regresar, mamá… ¡¿además qué tonterías estás diciendo?! ¡Yo jamás lo traté mal, al contrario! ¡Siempre tuve consideración y respeto para ese mono maleducado que lo único que sabía hacer era gritar y dar órdenes!

–Tiene un carácter un tanto complicado como casi todos los hombres guapos… aunque no sé de qué te quejas, hijita, si tú tienes un problema muy similar –le sonrió con todo el cariño el mundo– y sin embargo… ¡te mira de una forma tan estremecedora, cariño! ¡Quien tuviera tu edad! Si un joven tan atractivo como él me hubiera mirado así, ¡me habría echado a sus brazos sin pensarlo ni un solo instante! No sé cómo te has contenido tanto tiempo, debes haber heredado esa prudencia de tu padre porque si hubiera sido yo…

–¡Tú y tus comentarios de mal gusto! Pareciera que estuviéramos hablando de personas distintas, porque el Vegeta que yo conocí era un tipo incapaz de sentir otra cosa que desprecio hacia todo.

–Es que tú no tienes ojo para esas cosas, hija. Recuérdalo siempre: uno no debe escuchar lo que las personas le dicen, debe observar lo que las personas le hacen. Así sabrá la verdad. ¡Y si dejamos de lado sus palabras, Vegeta era un verdadero encanto! ¡Si fuera más joven y tú no estuvieras tan enamorada de él, le habría pedido una cita!

–¡YO NO ESTOY ENAMORADA DE ESE SAIYAJIN IDIOTA! –gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones– ¡Y YA DEJA DE DECIR TANTAS TONTERÍAS!

–Estoy justo aquí, quería, no tienes por qué gritarme tanto. Entiendo que estés de pésimo humor porque las cosas no han salido como tú quisieras en este asunto y además te sientes muy sola y desgraciada… ¡pero deberías aprender a distraerte de otras maneras! ¡Hijita, gritando tanto… te harás vieja y fea antes de tiempo!

No podía fingir verdadero horror ante el desparpajo de su madre. Para ser honestos ella también tenía mucho de eso. Era más bien el hecho de que le estaba diciendo cosas que Bulma sencillamente no quería escuchar. Había trabajado mucho para borrarlas de su mente y no era justo que las trajera a tema y que le removiera tantos sentimientos con esa absurda facilidad. No era justo que cuestionara su enojo, lo único que tenía para defenderse de esos otros sentimientos depresivos que no quería enfrentar.

Volvió a mirar a su madre que nuevamente probaba su té y sonreía con la más grande satisfacción ante una tarta de chocolate. Le tuvo envidia en ese instante, deseo tener sentimientos tan simples como ella que soltaba verdades destructoras un segundo y al siguiente ya se había olvidado del asunto. Suspiró y sin decir otra palabra dejó a su madre sola con sus pasteles, sus plantas y sus ideas fantasiosas. Bulma era más realista.

* * *

De vuelta a su laboratorio encendió el aparato de sonido y se concentró en aquel nuevo dispositivo que estaba desarrollando. Sus manos se movían mecánicamente calibrando, ajustando. Su mente por el contrario vagaba una y otra vez en las palabras que le había dicho su madre.

–¡Maldita sea! –gritó arrojando la llave de tuercas al suelo con todas sus fuerzas. La herramienta rebotó dos veces en el piso y quedó ahí, inmóvil, igual de inmóvil que Bulma. No supo bien cuándo cayó la primera lágrima, pero para el tiempo que lo notó ya no fue capaz de detener el torrente. De repente estaba llorando sin consuelo sintiendo que odiaba al mundo entero: a su madre por haber derribado el dique que había construido en esos meses con tanto cuidado, al maldito cantante que había escogido justo ese momento para irrumpir en la radio con aquella canción que describía exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo, a Vegeta que seguramente estaría en ese momento entrenando despreocupadamente en alguna lejana galaxia sin pensar en ella en lo más mínimo.

Y se odiaba sobretodo a sí misma por estar llorando a causa de un asunto que ni las esferas del dragón habrían podido resolver.

* * *

Tres meses después de aquella tarde, Bulma se encontraba muchísimo mejor. Tal vez lo que había requerido era llorar sinceramente una vez, sólo una vez. Después de aquel desahogo se sintió capaz de adormecer de nuevo aquellas absurdas emociones y concentrar todas sus energías en cosas que verdaderamente valieran la pena. Su trabajo en la Corporación Cápsula no podría haber ido mejor, y en cuanto a su vida personal había aceptado un par de invitaciones a cenar. Nada serio, aquellos hombres no la habían impresionado en absoluto y había decidido no regresar sus llamadas, pero se proponía mantenerse abierta a toda nueva posibilidad.

Aquel día Bulma regresaba de un agotador día de compras. Su ánimo estaba especialmente animado, se había levantado llena de energía y por tanto había sido capaz de recorrer la mitad de las tiendas en la Capital del Oeste y conseguido una excelente colección de prendas para ampliar su ya de por sí gigantesco guardarropa. Al pensar que había requerido tres cápsulas para meter todas sus compras pensó que quizá se le había ido la mano un poco esta vez, aunque por otra parte era un capricho que muy bien podía permitirse. Tal vez sólo había sido que ese día había soñado algo muy placentero y la sensación había persistido incluso cuando al despertar hubiera olvidado de qué exactamente trataba su sueño.

Aterrizó desenfadadamente en el hangar, tomó las cápsulas y su bolsa y se preparó para un largo baño relajante. Pensó en hacer una escala para buscar algo de comer; en su ajetreado día no había parado ni un segundo.

Al llegar a la cocina vio que el enorme refrigerador estaba abierto. Aunque las puertas lo ocultaban de su vista, estaba segura que era su padre el que removía entre la comida cuidadosamente guardada por su madre. De él había heredado esa manía por saltarse los alimentos cuando algo la absorbía por completo y su padre había estado últimamente muy concentrado en un nuevo proyecto.

–Cualquier cosa que hayas encontrado tendrás que compartírmela, también me muero de hambre –pidió botando la bolsa sobre la mesa y acercándose al refrigerador.

–Olvídalo terrícola.

La sangre se le congeló en las venas. Un instante después Vegeta había emergido de detrás de las enormes puertas del refrigerador portando una bandeja llena de comida. Pasó junto a ella con la mayor naturalidad y se sentó a la mesa echando a un lado la bolsa para acomodar su botín. Bulma no era capaz de moverse o quitarle los ojos de encima. Él pareció notarlo después de un rato porque dejó de comer.

–¿Qué tanto me ves? Me molesta

–¿Cómo es que volviste? –preguntó incapaz de contenerse un segundo más.

–Programé las coordenadas de la Tierra y esperé los 10 días que duró el viaje –contestó con simplicidad.

Obviamente no era a lo que Bulma se refería pero él no parecía darse por aludido. Su actitud le dejaba muy claro que ni recordaba ni mucho menos le preocupaba la desagradable escena que había antecedido su partida. De hecho se comportaba como si se hubieran visto por última vez aquella misma mañana.

–Necesito una ducha –dijo subiendo las escaleras sin más, rogándole a todos los Kamis del universo que no se topara con su madre antes de alcanzar la puerta de su habitación. No necesitaba testigos para la crisis de histeria que estaba a punto de sufrir.

* * *

Bulma se preparó un baño de agua caliente y decidió quedarse ahí hasta que se hubiera relajado. Un par de horas después su madre acudió hasta su puerta para informarle eufórica que el "guapísimo Vegeta" por fin había regresado y estaba cenando con ellos. Bulma le gritó que ya lo sabía y que le importaba un demonio. Su madre le avisó que si seguía con ese mal carácter Vegeta decidiría irse de nuevo y esta vez no volvería. Estaba por responderle a dónde podía irse Vegeta cuando los pasos de su madre se perdieron por el pasillo. Bulma le dio otra calada a su cigarrillo, el décimo de la hora. Todavía le temblaban las manos.

¿Cómo se atrevía ese cretino a regresar así, de la nada después de casi medio año? ¿Con qué derecho? ¿No era eso el colmo del cinismo, de la desconsideración? ¡Y como se había comportado! Con ese estúpido gesto indiferente, tan tranquilo como si la escena que a ella tanto le había atormentado se le hubiera borrado de la mente, ¡El desmemoriado idiota! Pues a ella tampoco le importaba. Ya había superado ese asunto. ¿Tristeza, decepción, esperanzas frustradas? ¡Al diablo con todo eso! Ahora sólo estaba molesta, ofuscada, pero eso era natural. ¡El cinismo de las personas la ponía tan furiosa! Una vez finalizada esa pequeña rabieta Bulma sería capaz de recuperar el control de sus emociones una vez más y les mostraría a todos que el asunto no le importaba mucho, que en realidad no le importaba nada. La vida no tendría por qué cambiar. No iba a tener que ver su horrible cara porque se pasaría el día entrenando como siempre y ella estaba muy ocupada con su trabajo, tan ocupada que ese saiyajin podría ir y venir a su antojo por el universo si así le placía. Por Bulma, como si decidiera quedarse para siempre a plantar huertos en Namekusei.

Y estaba tan preocupada diciéndose que no le importaba, que no notó que su cigarrillo se había consumido hasta que sintió sus dedos arder –¡Arrggg! ¡Maldito hombre! –aquella quemadura parecía también haber encendido su verdadera turbación– ¡¿Por qué regresó a la Tierra?! ¡¿Por qué justamente a mi casa?! ¡Habiendo tanto maldito espacio en el maldito planeta! ¿Quién se piensa ese estúpido que es? ¡Lo peor es que ni siquiera puedo echarlo a patadas porque es monstruosamente fuerte! ¡Argggg! ¡Maldito sea! ¡Maldita sea yo por permitir que este asunto me altere de esta forma! –manoteaba en la bañera como una niña, agua llena de ceniza bañando su cara, su cabello, su dignidad– ¡NO, NO ES CULPA MÍA, ES CULPA DE ÉL! ¡DE ESE MONO MALEDUCADO, DESCONSIDERADO, CORAZÓN DE PIEDRA…! ¡COMO LO ODIO!

En realidad no lo odiaba, sólo le parecía tremendamente injusto que a él le importara tan poco… cuando a ella le importaba tanto.

De repente empezó a tiritar. Pensó absurdamente que se le había olvidado encender el dispositivo que mantenía caliente el agua de su tina… pero no. Lo que la hacía temblar de aquella forma no era algo tan simple como la temperatura del agua. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

* * *

Para variar no podía dormir.

Bajo a su laboratorio pensando que el trabajo siempre tenía el poder de calmarle la mente. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que esa noche no iba a ser el caso. Los números empezaron a bailar en su cabeza sin el menor significado apenas intentó concentrarse, pero no se rindió. Siguió haciendo cálculos sobre su enorme mesa, convencida de que era mejor terminar con migraña que rendirse a sus demonios personales.

Mejor pensar en eso, mejor pensar en cualquier cosa…

… mejor distraer su mente y no pensar que en su misma casa un idiota saiyajin dormía de lo más tranquilo ajeno a toda preocupación.

* * *

No supo en qué momento la venció, pero de pronto estaba teniendo un confuso sueño, de esos plagados de sensaciones que parecen casi reales. En su sueño sentía su cuerpo rodeado de un desconocido calor y un extraño sonido rítmico pegado a su oreja. Confundida, entre sueños le pareció sentir que se estaba moviendo. A medida que sentía cobrar más y más conciencia, las sensaciones se intensificaban. Ahora era capaz de detectar un aroma familiar, un aroma que por alguna razón le parecía muy agradable. ¿Aroma a qué? No se parecía a nada que hubiera sobre la Tierra…

Aunque no abrió los ojos, de repente estuvo completamente despierta y se dio cuenta de que en realidad no había estado soñando. El sonido rítmico que escuchaba en su oreja era nada más y nada menos que los latidos de un corazón. El calor que sentía rodearla era debido a que estaba demasiado cerca de un cuerpo cuya temperatura siempre era alta. Y el aroma que había asaltado sus sentidos se debía a que tenía la nariz muy cerca del pecho del hombre que ahora subía las escaleras con ella en brazos. Era Vegeta.

No hizo ningún movimiento que delatara que se había despertado, no podía. Estaba demasiado atónita. ¿Vegeta cargándola en brazos? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué se había perdido? ¿Quién había explotado la Tierra, quién la había transportado a esta absurda dimensión alterna?

Llegaron a su destino y lo supo no porque Vegeta se detuviera, sino porque lo escuchó patear la puerta y cerrarla con la misma delicadeza. Casi al instante sintió que su agarre se aflojaba y cuando menos pensó la había dejado caer sin la menor delicadeza. Por lo menos había tenido el detalle de que fuera sobre la cama y no le había dolido…

… ¿sobre la cama? Se incorporó de un salto.

El saiyajin estaba recargado contra la puerta cruzado de brazos y mirándola con esa sonrisa enigmática que podía significar muchas cosas… en la experiencia de Bulma, ninguna buena. Miró a su alrededor y comprendió que estaban en la habitación de Vegeta. En su territorio. Un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza, pero trató de disimularlo. Se irguió con dignidad, ensayando su mejor tono de enfado.

–¿Qué demonios te sucede? ¿Por qué me traes aquí? Estaba muy ocupada en mi laboratorio.

–Me di cuenta. Roncar de esa forma tan desagradable parecía estarse cobrando todas tus energías.

–¡Eres un idiota maleducado! Déjame pasar. A diferencia de ti que puedes ir y venir cuando te viene en gana, yo sí tengo responsabilidades y mucho trabajo que hacer.

El saiyajin no se movió ni una pulgada y tampoco pareció molestarse con sus palabras. Bulma no quería admitirlo pero estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa.

–¿Por qué no te haces a un lado? –preguntó tratando de que no le temblara la voz– ¿acaso estás sordo?

–No me tomaría la molestia de traerte hasta aquí si fuera a permitir que te largaras en cuanto se te ocurriera pedirlo –respondió finalmente sin dejar de sonreírle de esa manera intimidante

Maldita lógica suya.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó finalmente, tratando de serenarse

Él no contestó. En lugar de eso descruzó los brazos y empezó a caminar hacia ella. De manera refleja retrocedió un paso, pero como estaba al borde de la cama perdió el equilibrio y cayó sentada sobre el colchón. Él pareció muy divertido.

–¿Dónde quedó esa valentía terrícola de la que tanto presumes?

–No se trata de temor. Sencillamente no quiero que te me acerques, maldito arrogante –dijo ella, incapaz de medir sus palabras a causa de su orgullo repentinamente ofendido.

Vegeta se lanzó hacia adelante como un tigre atrapando sus muñecas con cada una de sus manos. Desprevenida, cayó de espaldas sobre la cama. La cara de Vegeta había quedado a escasos centímetros de la suya, sus ojos de piedra mirándola fijamente.

–¿Que me acerque así, por ejemplo? –preguntó con un oscuro tono de voz. La expresión de Bulma empezaba a migrar hacia el temor. De repente había tenido la certeza de que aquello, fuera lo que fuera, era grave. El corazón empezó a bombearle con fuerza al tiempo que una extraña opresión se hacía presente en su pecho; se sintió casi mareada y tuvo ganas de ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para librarse de ese agarre de acero y salir corriendo aún cuando su mente bien sabía que no era posible. Hizo un sonido de angustia.

–No voy a dañarte –barbotó él sin previo aviso.

Ella lo miró asombrada. Sus ojos seguían siendo dos duras piedras negras pero hubiera jurado que algo había cambiado en su expresión, algo que ella no era capaz de definir –¿Entonces qué te propones? –preguntó esforzándose genuinamente por comprender. Aquello era una completa locura.

Él no contestó nada. Durante un largo instante sólo se limitó a mirarla seriamente, mortalmente. Y finalmente, cuando Bulma estaba a punto de preguntarle nuevamente qué era todo aquello, Vegeta dejó escapar una maldición muy fuerte…

… y al siguiente segundo sus labios feroces cayeron sobre los suyos. Su asombro rozó los límites por un segundo… pero al siguiente su cuerpo había cobrado vida propia y le estaba devolviendo el beso como si su vida dependiera de ello. De haber tenido las manos libres habría aferrado su rostro con fuerza contra el suyo y de no haber estado virtualmente aplastada por el peso de Vegeta habría enrollado las piernas a su cintura sin que hubiera poder en el universo que la obligara a soltarlo. En lugar de ello tenía que conformarse con estar inmovilizada, pudiendo solo transmitir sus ansias a través de ese beso que hacía rato que le había robado el aliento. Pero no le importaba. Algo tenían Vegeta que lograba que nada le importara. Y aunque una pequeñísima parte de su mente, la única capaz de procesar pensamientos coherentes, le estaba lanzando feroces reproches sobre dignidad e injusticia, sobre lo malvado que era ese hombre y sobre lo mucho que ella se suponía que lo odiaba, Bulma no escuchaba nada, no era capaz de darle sentido alguno a los murmullos de su mente porque estaba rendida por completo a las sensaciones de aquel sensual intercambio.

Pero de la misma manera repentina en que lo había iniciado, Vegeta rompió el beso. El cuerpo de Bulma sin autorización de su mente alzó la cabeza tratando de besarlo nuevamente pero él fue más rápido y se retiró unos centímetros, los justos para quedar fuera de su alcance. Se sonrió con pretensión.

Esa pequeña acción tuvo el poder de hacerle comprender que estaba a total merced del saiyajin, ahora incluso literalmente. La repentina revelación se mezcló con las voces en su cabeza que por fin habían cobrado sentido. Se sintió despertar de súbito a una funesta realidad… y el débil hilo de su calma se rompió.

–¡Maldito seas! –le gritó, todo el coraje que había acumulado en esos últimos meses saliendo libremente de su pecho, lágrimas de frustración pura a punto de salir de sus ojos– ¿por qué me has hecho esto? ¡Mira nada más lo que estoy haciendo! ¡Mira nada más en lo que me he convertido! –pataleaba impotente– ¡Estoy completamente loca, estoy hecha una estúpida! ¡Y yo era inteligente! Yo era la mujer más inteligente del mundo y sin embargo ahora… ¿Estás satisfecho? ¿Estás orgulloso de comprobar que los terrícolas somos unos estúpidos esclavos de sus emociones? –forcejeó nuevamente tratando de librarse pero Vegeta mantenía el agarre impasible, inalterable. La expresión en sus ojos no podría haber sido más tranquila. Ella por el contrario se sentía al borde de la histeria– ¡Maldita sea, ¿por qué te quedas ahí sin decir nada?! ¡¿Por qué nunca has tenido la delicadeza de responder?! ¡Si fuera tan fuerte como tú no te atreverías a tratarme así! –el nudo en la garganta era más grande que nunca– ¿Por qué me estás haciendo eso? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?

–Porque lo deseo. Todo lo demás puede irse al infierno –dijo con llaneza. Si Bulma no hubiera estado tan perturbada tal vez habría notado que él había pronunciado esas palabras más bien para sí mismo; sin embargo lo único que ella podía notar en ese momento era su propio caos interno, un caos que se vio acrecentado cuando él volvió a besarla de manera ruda. Requirió de todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, pero se resistió esta vez. Se resistió tanto que le mordió los labios con fiereza. Vegeta dejó de besarla en el acto y por un fugaz momento lució una mirada atónita que ella no apreció. Soltó sus muñecas y, libre, ella aprovechó para lanzarle una bofetada con todas las fuerzas que tenía. Nunca supo qué expresión tenía la cara de Vegeta; no habría podido ver nada a través de esa cortina de lágrimas amargas que por fin habían encontrado el camino fuera de sus ojos.

–¡QUÍTATE! –bramó fuera de control.

Vegeta se quitó de encima suyo en menos de un segundo. Bulma trató de incorporarse pero las emociones estaban siendo tan intensas que sus fuerzas no dieron para otra cosa que lograr mantener el equilibrio. Haciendo un esfuerzo supremo se sentó en la cama. Hubiera querido conservar algo de dignidad pero ese puente se había quemado hacía largo rato. De pronto se encontró llorando como una chiquilla ocultando su rostro. No era capaz de controlarse.

Después de lo que pudo haber sido un segundo o una hora escuchó la voz de Vegeta.

–No quiero que llores.

–Pues eso… lo hubieras… pensado antes… ¡ESTÚPIDO! –se las arregló para decir entre sollozos incontrolables– lloraré si… me da… la gana…

Hubiera esperado todo menos la carcajada repentina que soltó él. Algo la impulsó a levantar los hinchados ojos… y lo que vio la dejó sin aliento. Vegeta se había arrodillado de tal manera que ahora su rostro quedaba justo frente al de ella. Tenía la expresión más extraña que le hubiera visto jamás.

–Casi tan fiera como un…–se calló de golpe como si hubiera estado a punto de decir una blasfemia– No llores –ordenó con voz baja llevando su dedo índice a la mejilla de ella y secando una gruesa lágrima de forma brusca.

Ella no fue capaz de contestarle nada. A decir verdad, no se sentía capaz ni de respirar. Su llanto se había cortado en seco y ahora sólo podía mirarlo con el más grande de los asombros. Un pensamiento imposible había irrumpido en su mente como un rayo.

–Tú… tú me quieres –murmuró atónita, casi sin poder creérselo, casi con miedo.

La sonrisa desapareció de la cara de Vegeta siendo sustituida por una mueca de desagrado. Se puso de pie al instante.

–Sólo sabes decir estupideces.

Ella se puso de pie también, incapaz de quitar la expresión de total asombro que llenaba su cara.

–Yo creía que sólo te atraía… que sólo te divertía jugar conmigo como un gato juega con un ratón… pero ahora veo que tú… ¡no puedo creerlo…!

–¡Deja de llenar tu mente terrícola con pensamientos idiotas! ¡¿De qué crees que estás hablando?!

Ella no podía contestarle. Sencillamente no se podía quitar de la mente la expresión que había tenido el rostro de él mientras le secaba esa lágrima de una forma tan brusca que seguramente le había dejado marca. Era sencillamente… demasiado. Era demasiado.

–¿Me has extrañado? –escuchó a su propia voz preguntarle, un sonido que parecía provenir de muy lejos.

–Ya te dije que no digas estupideces. Yo jamás extrañaría a una terrícola insignificante como tú.

Escuchó el sonido salir de sus labios, pero era como si no alcanzara a llegar a sus oídos. Eran en cambio las palabras de su madre las que resonaban una y otra vez en su mente.

"No escuches lo que te dicen, observa lo que te hacen. Así sabrás la verdad".

_"Jamás extrañaría a una terrícola insignificante como tú"_ le decía al mismo tiempo que la besaba con la urgencia de un hombre completamente desesperado, al mismo tiempo que se arrodillaba ante ella y enmascaraba con extrema rudeza un gesto que era casi tierno. El Príncipe sin Reino, el saiyajin que se había pasado la vida exterminando planetas lejanos, que tendría que haberse insensibilizado lo suficiente para no sentir apego alguno hacia nada… y que aún así siempre volvía a ella aunque fuera gritando, maldiciendo y poniendo los más variados pretextos. Sentía como si una mano gigante estuviera oprimiendo su pecho. _"¿Estás realmente tan solo en este universo, Vegeta?"_ De repente volvía a tener ganas de llorar.

–Mi nombre es Bulma –dijo por fin interrumpiendo el cauce caótico de sus pensamientos, sorprendiéndose incluso a sí misma.

–¿Y? –preguntó, altanero.

–Me gustaría que me llamaras así

–A mí me gusta llamarte terrícola. Porque eso es lo que eres, ¿no? Una simple terrícola.

–Una terrícola –aceptó seriamente– pero no soy una "simple" terrícola. Soy Bulma –lo miró directo a los ojos– Vamos, dilo. Bulma.

Él se cruzó de brazos luciendo fastidiado.

–¡Que estupidez! Ya sé cuál es tu nombre. ¿Qué diferencia hace que te llame o no te llame así?

Bulma trataba a toda costa de procesar lo que le estaba diciendo.

_"No escuches lo que te dicen, observa lo que te hacen"._

–Las palabras no hacen ninguna diferencia –dijo finalmente, resignándose. Sabía que acababa de tomar una decisión que probablemente cambiaría su vida– Y mi nombre sólo es una palabra. Total, yo sé que cuando dices "terrícola" te refieres a mí, pero… –suspiró, un extraño sentimiento recorriendo su cuerpo– … pero me gustaría escucharte decir mi nombre, aunque fuera sólo una vez.

Vegeta le observó largamente y por primera vez no había rastro de desprecio o altivez en su mirada, más bien un genuino intento por comprender.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó finalmente con voz queda, descruzando los brazos.

–Porque… sí. Realmente no existe razón lógica. Sencillamente me haría feliz. Los terrícolas somos así.

–Los terrícolas son estúpidos –replicó con molestia… pero cerró la distancia que los separaba. Sus ojos se encontraron directamente con los suyos, obsidiana y diamante luchando para ver quién era más duro.

–Bulma –dijo él simplemente.

Ella sintió una oleada de júbilo bajando velozmente por todo su pecho, una ola tan poderosa que barrió en el acto toda la furia, toda la tristeza y todas las dudas. Antes de que se diera cuenta le había echado los brazos al cuello y aunque él se envaró como un tigre dispuesto para atacar a ella no le importó. Que se fuera al demonio su instinto de conservación. Que se fuera al demonio todo el mundo en ese momento.

–Yo tampoco te he extrañado nada –dijo antes de echársele encima besándolo como si la vida le fuera en ello. Increíblemente Vegeta no la rechazo y pronto se encontraron enfrascados en una competencia sobre quién de los dos besaba con más fiereza. De momento parecía haber un empate.

_"O casi" _–pensó ella cuando él empezó a arrancarle la ropa. Después, cuando sus manos bajaron por su cuerpo, ya no pudo pensar nada más.

* * *

Todavía no amanecía cuando Bulma abrió los ojos. Por unos instantes se quedó ahí, desorientada, desconociendo por completo su entorno. Entonces recordó todo. Y como si no hubiera sido suficiente con aquella avalancha de recuerdos y sensaciones, no necesitó más que volver la cabeza para descubrir que no estaba sola en aquella cama ajena.

Vegeta dormía boca arriba, casi cruzado de brazos sobre su abdomen perfecto. Cuidando de no despertarlo, Bulma se incorporó lentamente para poder observarlo mejor.

Tal vez los años viajando tanto lo hubieran habituado a aquella extraña postura. Lo observó atentamente y descubrió que ni siquiera dormido era capaz de relajar el ceño. Y aún así… aún así algo había de diferente en su expresión, algo que a ella le hubiera encantado pensar que era a causa de la agitada noche que habían compartido. Sus ojos azules bajaron hasta sus labios, esos labios que tantas veces se habían abierto para gritarle e insultarla, pero que en las últimas horas habían recorrido su cuerpo como si no hubiera un mañana. Tal vez no lo había. Sintió la repentina urgencia de robarle un beso, un beso sereno de esos que estaba segura que él jamás le daría. Se inclinó lentamente, casi saboreando el aire que él estaba respirando…

–Ni se te ocurra –dijo sin abrir los ojos, sobresaltándola. Sus labios se habían quedado a unos pocos centímetros.

Tal vez no había estado dormido después de todo. Bulma se enderezó sin perder un instante. Los ojos de Vegeta le observaban fijamente y ella, que jamás había sido tímida, ahora sentía la absurda necesidad de cubrirse. Aquellos ojos la hacían sentir más desnuda de lo que ya estaba. Que sensación tan extraña era esa.

A juzgar por la repentina burla en su mirada, a él aquel gesto no le había pasado desapercibido. Se incorporó y contrario a ella salió de la cama sin mostrar el menor pudor por su completa desnudez. Ella no podía quitarle los ojos de encima cuando abrió un par de cajones y sacó su ropa de entrenamiento. Tampoco se movió cuando lo vio caminar hacia el baño. Escasos minutos después él estaba de vuelta, duchado y vestido para su entrenamiento. Antes de que a él le diera tiempo de salir Bulma por fin había encontrado la voz.

–Espera Vegeta –él se había detenido con la mano en la manija de la puerta, de espaldas a ella.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó con molestia.

Comprendió que no sabía qué es lo que quería. O que si lo sabía, no era algo que hubiera podido expresar en una contestación clara y precisa como Vegeta parecía solicitárselo. Suspiró profundo.

–No, no es nada.

Él asintió en silencio y se marchó sin más. Bulma se quedó largo rato contemplando la puerta cerrada.

Se subió las mantas al cuello. Repentinamente sentía mucho frío.

* * *

Recordó la apasionada noche que habían vivido y no pudo evitar una sonrisa… pero luego recordó la forma en que él se había comportado la mañana siguiente y su expresión se tornó seria. Trabajó diligentemente en su laboratorio sin notar pasar el tiempo, sin hacerle el menor caso al café que su madre le llevó cada pocas horas. Finalmente se fumó un cigarrillo mientras miraba distraídamente por la ventana. Cualquiera que la hubiera visto habría pensado que nada demasiado importante cruzaba por su mente, pero la verdad era que en ese momento estaba tomando decisiones importantes que habrían de definir no sólo el rumbo de su propia vida sino que iban literalmente a cambiar el futuro. Estaba cayendo la tarde y Bulma pensó que el crepúsculo era particularmente hermoso ese día. Tiró su cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisó con decisión.

Unos minutos después había cambiado su mono de trabajo por un conjunto negro ajustado rematado por unos guantes de cuero. Tomó su vieja motocicleta y perdió por las calles de la capital del Oeste. Necesitaba pensar, pero por encima de todo necesitaba ahogar un poco la ferocidad de las sensaciones que la habían acompañado todo el día. Giró el acelerador hasta el fondo. Se perdió en la adrenalina.

Llegó tarde a su casa, mucho después de la cena. No tenía demasiada hambre así que subió directamente a su habitación. Al entrar a duras penas contuvo un grito. Vegeta estaba acostado sobre su cama con ambas manos detrás de la nuca.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó apenas se hubo recuperado del sobresalto.

El la miró de arriba abajo pero no respondió nada. Se levantó de un salto haciendo gala de su agilidad felina. La mirada en sus ojos no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre lo que le pasaba por la mente y de pronto Bulma ya no necesitaba que le explicara por qué estaba en su habitación.

–De haber sabido que tenía a un super saiyajin esperando en mi habitación habría venido corriendo desde hace horas –le guiñó.

El apretó los puños malhumorado al tiempo que pisaba fuerte hacia la salida –Odio tus comentarios estúpidos.

Bulma fue más rápida y puso el seguro de la puerta. Se recargó sobre ella encarándolo. Vegeta pareció ligeramente divertido.

–¿De verdad crees que eso podría detenerme?

–Si realmente quisieras irte, no –respondió al instante y luego le sonrió seductoramente.

Resultó que él no quería irse después de todo.

* * *

Despertó cuando aún era noche cerrada. Vegeta no estaba dormido, sino que miraba pensativamente al techo con las manos detrás de la nuca.

–¿En qué piensas? –se atrevió a preguntarle después de unos minutos.

Él no acusó la más mínima reacción y siguió con su muda contemplación mucho rato. Estaba por quedarse dormida de nuevo escuchó su voz.

–Esta maldita cama es demasiado blanda –dijo levantándose. Bulma no respondió nada y tampoco trató de detenerlo mientras salía de su habitación tan silencioso como una sombra.

Observó la oscuridad unos instantes, pensativa.

* * *

Aunque le cruzó por la cabeza ir a entrenar, desechó la idea. Un guerrero inteligente sabía cuándo tomar un descanso para restablecer fuerzas y poder entrenar con mayor ahínco. Y él, por extraño que pareciera, estaba cansando. Se dejó caer sobre su cama y cerró los ojos, maldiciendo.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió proyectando una breve luz sobre su cara antes de cerrarse por completo. No necesitaba que nadie le dijera quién había tenido la insolencia de entrar de esa manera tan irrespetuosa.

–¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

A través de las penumbras pudo ver como ella dejaba caer la bata y se metía bajo las mantas totalmente desnuda. Sintió un escalofrío.

–Supongo que yo también me harté de mi cama. Me gusta más la tuya –no necesitaba ver a la mujer para saber que una sonrisa juguetona le había cubierto el rostro. Entender de pronto que la conocía bien era algo que le desagradaba profundamente.

–Pues que lástima, terrícola, porque este es mi maldito cuarto y tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí. Lárgate.

–¿Ya estamos con el "terrícola" de nuevo? –preguntó sin mostrarse impresionada, acomodándose mejor. Vegeta notó el aroma de la mujer invadiendo su espacio. Un hormigueo incómodo empezó a recorrerlo. Gruñendo arrojó las mantas lejos de él. Trató de recordar qué era lo que se suponía que iba a decirle a continuación pero por algún motivo se le estaba dificultando gravemente tener acceso al contenido de su mente. La sangre le corría salvajemente por las venas.

–¿No tienes frío? –preguntó distraídamente– está helando.

Frío no era precisamente lo que estaba sintiendo Vegeta y al parecer Bulma se había dado cuenta. Sin previo aviso echó las sábanas al suelo y acercó su cuerpo al de él. Una descarga eléctrica barrió cada célula de su organismo.

–No, ya veo que no… –comentó con voz baja pasando sus dedos por encima de su pecho. Quemaba.

–Los saiyajin soportamos el frío mucho mejor que los humanos –habló, quizá para distraer con pensamientos los impulsos que amenazaban con hacerle perder el control en cualquier momento– Además, estuve todos estos meses en mundos con temperaturas infernalmente más altas que la Tierra. El frío es un cambio agradable

Bulma se había quedado boquiabierta. Jamás de los jamases Vegeta le había revelado ni la más pequeña pista de los lugares que visitaba durante sus entrenamientos y de repente ahí estaba compartiéndole detalles de su último viaje. De repente recordó lo que él le había contestado cuando ella preguntó cómo había vuelto a la Tierra.

–Si viajar de regreso a la Tierra te tomó 10 días debiste haber estado muy lejos –dijo Bulma de pronto– de aquí a Namekusei son 5 días y eso que está a una distancia impresionante. El doble de lejos… ¿Puedo preguntar qué…?

–Estuve destruyendo planetas, mujer –interrumpió bruscamente. La mano de Bulma se crispó sobre su pecho– ¿De verdad quieres escuchar los detalles?

No, no quería escucharlos. Y aún así…

–¿Planetas habitados? –preguntó con un hilo de voz. No había retirado la mano, pero la había dejado inmóvil.

Vegeta no contestó nada y ella dejó de contener el aliento. Se figuró que si la respuesta hubiera sido afirmativa él no habría tenido ningún empacho en echárselo en cara. Que se quedara callado significaba que no se sentía orgulloso de la respuesta. E irónicamente a Vegeta parecía avergonzarle admitir que no había matado a nadie. Se sonrió con un inmenso alivio al tiempo que volvía a vagar la palma sobre los músculos del saiyajin–Bueno, unos cuantos planetas menos en este universo tan grande, ¿qué más da?

No pudo evitar echarse a reír –¿No deberías escandalizarte como buena terrícola?

–Tal vez –no vio el punto en explicarle lo que había deducido– pero supongo que soy egoísta y me alegra que dejes tus impulsos destructores lejos de la Tierra.

–Los traje conmigo, mujer, no te equivoques.

–Entonces me alegra que los tengas bajo control

No recibió ninguna respuesta, tal y como esperaba. Empezaba a entender que para él era vergonzoso admitir algo como aquello, que lo sentía como una vergonzosa debilidad.

_"Y no creo que te haría sentir mejor pensar que no fuiste el primero en sucumbir a la "debilidad" de acostarte con una terrícola"_ –pensó reflexivamente, aunque con cierta malicia– _"Porque significa que hasta en eso Goku irá siempre un paso por delante de ti"_

Reprimió a duras penas la risita que amenazaba con salir de sus labios. Había aprendido de la manera dolorosa que Vegeta no resistía las burlas. No, a él había que tratarlo de manera diferente. Había que hablarle en términos que pudiera comprender y no porque fuera imbécil (de hecho era asombrosamente inteligente) sino porque después de todo no dejaba de ser un saiyajin.

–Cuando Freezer vino a la Tierra fui a verlo, ¿recuerdas? –preguntó de pronto, después de un largo silencio.

–Cómo no recordarlo. Es una de las cosas más estúpidas que le he visto hacer a alguien –ella tampoco podía ver su rostro, pero hubiera jurado que estaba sonriendo con esa expresión arrogante.

–Si Freezer explotaba la tierra haría poca diferencia donde estuviera, ¿no? Y yo quería tener un lugar privilegiado. Mejor morir en primera fila que junto al montón. Yo nunca he sido del montón. Pues bien, esto es lo mismo. Reaccioné demasiado tarde contigo. Ya estoy metida hasta el cuello en este problema y no importa si te ignoro o si te vas lejos… no voy a poder evitar la catástrofe. Entonces mejor estar en primera fila y tratar de disfrutar las circunstancias, ¿no crees?

–No entiendo de qué demonios hablas.

–Por supuesto que no. Yo tampoco me entiendo –hubiera querido explicarle tantas cosas pero ni siquiera sabía cómo y de todas formas Vegeta probablemente tampoco entendería. Se encogió de hombros– No importa, no creo que sea necesario entender. ¿Tú mismo lo dijiste, no? Los terrícolas nos complicamos demasiado. Tal vez en este asunto deberíamos hacerlo a tu manera y no darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto–se incorporó un poco, intencionalmente dejándole una magnífica vista de su cuerpo desnudo. Aunque trató de mantener la expresión indiferente, un flashazo de deseo había cruzado la cara del saiyajin. Ella trató de no demostrar la satisfacción que le provocaba verle esa expresión– Entonces, sin darle tantas vueltas al asunto, tengo que aceptar que me atraes de una manera muy intensa –volvió a poner la mano sobre su pecho y él no se resistió mientras trazaba una serpenteante línea sobre aquellos músculos perfectos– y por la forma en que se te eriza la piel cuando te toco, podría jurar que yo no te soy indiferente tampoco.

Vegeta estuvo a punto de decir algo pero ella tapó sus labios con su otra mano impidiendo que comenzara. Al mismo tiempo se movió para quedar encima de él sin dejar de mirarlo. Los ojos oscuros la observaban fijamente, irritación y asombro fundiéndose a tal grado que ella no hubiera podido decir cuál pesaba más.

–Ya sé, ya sé: tú piensas que soy sólo una simple terrícola vulgar y no te atraigo en lo más mínimo, pero aún así creo que-

Sus palabras se cortaron a mitad de la frase cuando Vegeta, haciendo un increíblemente rápido movimiento, invirtió los papeles de tal manera que ahora ella era la que miraba hacia el techo y él quien estaba encima de ella.

–No pretendas saber lo que pienso o no sobre cualquier cosa, mujer –el fuego dominaba sus ojos pero su voz era extrañamente suave–. En este punto sería estúpido negar que por alguna razón desconocida me despiertas los instintos más primarios

No era la manera más romántica de decirlo, pensó ella, pero aún así se sentía asombrada y feliz _–"Oh, Vegeta, yo también estoy loca por ti"_– También me despiertas los instintos más primarios –dijo en cambio con una sonrisa sugerente al tiempo que enrollaba sus piernas alrededor de él como si quisiera demostrar su punto.

Él se sonrió divertido, casi combativo –Habiendo millones de terrícolas en este planeta, ¿y tengo que tratar con la más vulgar de todas?

–¿Verdad que eres un hombre afortunado? –preguntó ella al tiempo que alzaba sus manos hasta su espalda.

–Hmf –no contestó nada pero no se resistió cuando ella alzó la cabeza para besarlo.

De hecho hizo mucho más que no resistirse. Era un saiyajin después de todo.

Contraatacó.

* * *

Un rato después ambos se encontraban mirando al techo. El silencio no era desagradable, pero era denso. Bulma volteó a mirarlo fugazmente. Estaba claramente incómodo. Y Bulma había aprendido con las pasadas experiencias...

Sin decir nada se levantó de la cama y recogió su bata. Sabía bien que él no le preguntaría nada, aunque claramente estaba intrigado. Bulma podía leer la pregunta en su cara casi como si la hubiera formulado audiblemente _¿Se iba cuando había demostrado su irritante persistencia en estar en su cama?_

–Me iré a mi cuarto –dijo con un tono amistoso mientras se colocaba la bata– veo que no se te facilita conciliar el sueño conmigo aquí y tienes que descansar para tu entrenamiento –utilizó adrede el tono más condescendiente que tenía. Se dio la vuelta lista para irse… y tal como esperaba una mano ruda la detuvo a medio camino.

–¿Crees que tu presencia me quita el sueño, terrícola?

Ella se encogió de hombros "inocentemente" –Bueno, no quise decir eso… simplemente pensé que tú… te ves tan incómodo y creí que sería más fácil para ti si yo…

–No podría importarme menos si estás aquí –dijo finalmente volviendo a acostarse, dándole la espalda. No pudo ver la inmensa mirada de triunfo que lucía Bulma.

_"Tan saiyajin…"_

No dijo más. Se acostó nuevamente de frente a esa espalda llena de cicatrices que había fantaseado con abrazar la primera vez que lo había curado. Pensó que no iba a obtener ese deseo próximamente, pero después, ¿quién sabe? Considerando el panorama con el que se había despertado dos días antes, los cambios que había experimentado su vida habían sido gigantescos. Se acomodó mejor en la cama y estuvo inmóvil mucho rato, tanto hasta que Vegeta cumplió su amenaza y finalmente se quedó dormido. Sólo entonces ella acercó la palma, lo más cerca que podía estar su mano sin tocarlo. Podía sentir la vida y el calor irradiando de él. Sintió nuevamente deseos de abrazarse a él, pero se contuvo. No era el momento. No era el tiempo.

_"Pero alguna vez, ya verás…"_ Bajó la mano y cerró los ojos con una gran sonrisa. El mundo de pronto le parecía un lugar donde cosas mágicas podían suceder… y no necesariamente por el hecho de que existieran las esferas del dragón.


End file.
